Fényhozó
by bokushi
Summary: Jellemfejlődésről szóló dráma. Főként a homoki ninja-k szerepelnek benne, mert őket imádom : . Főszereplője egy fontos küldetésben járó lány, aki csapatával látszólag a chunnin vizsgákra érkezett Konohába.
1. Chapter 1

- Utálom a kölyköket

Méltó ellenfél

I.

- Utálom a kölyköket. - Sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Kankurou, miközben magasba emelte a reszkető gyereket.

- Azonnal ereszd el! - Kiabálta a földről Naruto. A festett arcú fiú csak megvetően elhúzta a száját.

- Unlak benneteket. - Jelentette ki mérhetetlen kegyetlenséggel a tekintetében. Magában mosolyogva vette száma a lehetőségeket, hogy miként is élhetné ki utálatát ezeken a szerencsétleneken, amikor hirtelen fájdalom hasított a gyereket tartó kézfejébe. Meglepődésében elengedte Konohamarut, aki fájdalmasan a padlóra huppant.

- _Egy kavics?! _- Kerekedett ki a szeme, miközben tekintetével máris támadóját kereste.

Fekete hajú, éjszemű fiút látott a mellettük lévő fa ágán ücsörögni kényelmesen, kezében egy másik kavicsot dobálva. Tekintetében nyoma sem volt félelemnek vagy izgatottságnak. Sőt! Tulajdonképpen semmiféle érzelemnek. Jégből voltak azok az éjfekete szemek. Nagyon is emlékeztették őt valakire. Valakire, akire gondolni sem akart.

- SASUKE!! - Ordította dühödten Naruto. - _MÁR MEGINT TE?! _- vicsorogta magában tovább a szőke fiú.

- Tűnjetek el innen. – Közölte egyszerűen a fiú.

- _Franc! Ez meg ki a fene? A tekintete olyan, mint. Heh! Már hallucinálok is! Elég ebből! Ő még úgysem ér ide egy darabig. Addig szórakozzunk !- _Húzódott gonosz vigyorra a festett arcú szája.

- Nocsak! Megjelent a helyi fenegyerek is?

- Nem ismétlem magam. Tűnjetek el innen, mielőtt ellátom a bajotokat.

- Na gyere próbáld meg! - Üvöltötte Kankurou és lekapta a hátán lévő gyolcsba tekert különös csomagot.

- Mit csinálsz?! Megőrültél?! Csak nem a varjút akarod használni?! - Kérdezte magából kikelve mellette álló nővére. - Na én ebben nem akarok részt venni!

- Ha nem, hát nem. De én jól fogok szórakozni.

- Kanukrou! Vissza! Elég volt! - Szólalt meg egy fagyos-mély hang a háta mögül.

A festett arcú fiúban meghűlt a vér. Tudta, hogy meg kell fordulnia, és szembe kell néznie tettei következményeivel. Most valahogy nagyon szeretett volna máshol lenni.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet erőgyűjtésképp - valamint, hogy csillapítsa a rátörő reszketést - és megfordult. Azt hitte felkészült a látványra, de rá kellett döbbennie, mint oly sokszor már, hogy erre nem lehet. Ahogy a mosómedve-karikás, türkiz szemekbe nézett elszállt minden maradék bátorsága is. Szinte érezte, ahogy az abból a tekintetből áradó gyűlölet körbefonja, beeszi magát a lelkébe és kiszipolyozza belőle az életerőt.

- I-igen… Én csak… Ne… - Kezdte volna, de torka összeszűkült, szája kiszáradt és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ez a szánalmas dadogás volt élete utolsó reakciója. Még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy mennyire szokta magát gyűlölni ilyenkor. Mert félt tőle. Rettegett a saját öccsétől. Éjszakánként sokszor előjött álmaiban az a vörös haj, a sápadt bőr. Ahogy áll előtte, körülöttük örvénylik a gyilkos homok és a türkiz szemek. - _NEEEM!!_

- Szégyent hozol a saját népedre! - Sziszegte összeszűkült szemekkel a vörös hajú.

- S-sajnálom Gaara. Többet nem fordul elő. - Még meg is lepődött, hogy képes volt dadogás nélkül egy teljes, összefüggő mondatot kinyögni. Ám megkönnyebbülése nem tartott sokáig, mikor látta, hogy öccse körül homok kezd örvényleni a hátán hordott köcsögből. Tudta mit jelent ez. Lehunyta szemeit és várta az elkerülhetetlent. A következő pillanatban tévedhetetlenül megérezte a jelenlétét közvetlen maga mellett. És várt. Másra nem is volt képes. Örült, hogy talpon tud maradni. Ám a várt büntetés helyett valami egészen más történt. Hirtelen bántó fény hasított a pupilláiba, hogy még a szemhéja is belesajdult. Hunyorogva próbált a kinyitni a szemét. Homályosan látta, hogy mindenki ugyanúgy, összeszűkült szemekkel próbálja visszanyerni a látását.

- Oh! Szíves elnézéseteket kell kérnem a vakító belépőért, de társaim és én nagyon siettünk. Konohában vagyunk már? - Hallottak egy bársonyos hangot a fényburok közepéről.

Ahogy csökkent a fény élessége három homályos alakot tudott kivenni egészen közel hozzájuk. Eltátott szájjal meredt a látványra, ám ahogy látta a többiek sem képesek másként tenni. Az első, ami megragadta a tekintetét, hogy egy különös lány tűnik fel a fokozatosan csökkenő fényből. Hosszú, aranyszínű csattokkal összefogott ezüstfehér haja a csípőjét verdeste, testéhez simuló vajszínű ujjasa és nadrágja tökéletesen kiemelte nőies formáját. És a szemei… Az írisze a világosbarnától az aranysárgáig terjedő skálában pompázott. Tekintete nyílt és őszinte volt, mosolya ravasz és mégis kedves.

- _Akár egy angyal!_ - nyögte magában Kankurou. - _Na ne! Ez már túl sok nekem mára…_ - Csóválta meg a fejét. Shinobi tekintete azonnal fegyvereket keresett nála és alaposan meg is döbbent, hogy egy darabot sem talált. Ám annál többet a fehérhajú mögött álló két lányon.

- _Heh? Ezek eddig is itt voltak? _- Kérdezte magától megdöbbenve. A másik kettő egyáltalán nem hasonlított az ezüsthajú szépséghez. Hosszú barna hajuk, éles arcvonásaik és komor, rideg-kék tekintetük hidegvérű gyilkosoknak mutatta őket. Tökéletesen egyformák voltak. Még a hátukon lévő két-két kard, az első látásra észrevehető kunai-ok mennyisége és fekete ruhájuk is megegyezett. Mozdulatlanul álltak a fehérhajú két oldalán.

- _Hm. Azt hiszem egy kisebb csetepatéba csöppentünk._ _Homok és Levél. Szép kis társaság. Ezek még a vizsga előtt szétszedik egymást._ - Állapította meg gúnyosan magában a hószín hajú lány. - _Sebaj. Adják csak ki magukból a fölösleges energiát. Heh… Kölykök! Na persze már amelyik_. - Mosolygott kedvesen tovább a vörös hajú fiú irányába fordítva fejét. Egy kívülálló alaposan megdöbbent volna, ha egyszerre érzékeli a lány gondolatait és elbűvölő arckifejezését.

- Mi a baj? - Kérdezte barátságosan. - Mit bámultok így? Hát persze! - Csapott a homlokára. - Milyen modortalan is vagyok! Be sem mutatkoztam. A nevem Mei Hikari, ők pedig a társaim Yoru és Kameko. A Rejtett Jég Faluból érkeztünk.

- Gondolom a chunnin vizsgára jöttetek. - Jegyezte meg elsőként ocsúdva Temari a szokásos epés stílusában.

- Így van. - Mondta Mei és várakozó tekintettel nézett végig a társaságon, majd mikor látta, hogy itt bizony napestig várhat, amíg a többiek eleget tesznek az illemszabályoknak, egy észrevétlen sóhaj kíséretében nyugtázta, hogy ismét neki kell kezdeményeznie.

- És esetleg én is megtudhatnám, kik fogadtak először a Rejtett Levél Falujában?

- H-hogy? Mit? Jah persze! - Ocsúdott Kankurou, miután megértette mit is jelentett a lány nyakatekert mondata. _– Franc! Már megint ez a dadogás! Még a végén rajtam ragad. Mi a fene van velem? Hogy Gaara-tól kitör a frász az oké, na de, hogy ettől a lánytól! Én zavarban? Eh! Kész! _

_- _Én Kankurou vagyok, ő itt Temari. - Mutatott a mellette álló szőke lányra – És ő…

- Megyünk. - Jelentette ki egyszerűen Gaara félbeszakítva bátyját. Majd hátat fordítva mindenkinek elindult. A lány enyhén összehúzott szemekkel nézett a távolodó fiú után, majd elmosolyodott.

- Rendben. Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. Gaara. - Mondta az utolsó szót alaposan megnyomva.

A fiú megtorpant a neve hallatára. Rezzenéstelen arccal megfordult.

- H-hogyan? De hisz nem is… - Suttogta Temari.

Jéghideg tekintettel figyelte a vörös hajú, ahogy lassan leolvad a mosoly a lány arcáról. Érezte, ahogy átsiklik egy másik világba. Lassan vérszínbe borult minden. Halk hörgést érzett a bensőjében. Tudta mit jelent ez. Belül már mosolygott.

Méltó ellenfél.

II.

A lány érezte, ahogy a mosoly leolvad az arcáról. Érezte, ahogy elindul a fiú felé.

_- Mit csinálok? - _Hallotta a gondolatait. De messze volt önmagától. Már túl messze. Látta, ahogy a fiú ökölbe szorítja a kezét. Érezte a feszültségét. De nem tudott megállni. Lábai önként vitték előre. Egy apró lépésnyire állt meg tőle. Megcsapta a belőle áradó rosszindulat. Átsuhant felette. Egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

- A szándékainkat a gondolataink fejezik ki Sivatagi Gaara. És minél erősebbek ezek, annál erősebben áradnak ki belőlünk. Aki tudja a módját, könnyen érzékelheti. Érezlek téged. - Suttogta a homoki fülébe.

A fiúnak kikerekedett a szeme. A vörös felhő egy pillanat alatt felszállt az elméjéről. Érezte, ahogy minden egyes szőrszál égnek mered a testén a lány közelségétől. Kitisztult az agya. Majd újra megfagyott a tekintete. Elhúzódott a lánytól, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Aranyszín ragyogást látott visszahúzódni a sötét pupillákba.

- Menjünk. - Szólt oda a testvéreinek.

III.

Naruto tátott szájjal figyelte az iménti jelenetet, majd felocsúdva a szokásos lendülettel tért vissza a valóságba.

- Mi a jófene volt ez?! Ezek ismerik egymást? Sakura! Te érted?

- Hagyj már Naruto! Sasuke! Szerinted?

- Nem tudom. - Vont vállat az éjszemű fiú. -_ De különös az biztos. Olyan mintha kiesett volna a szerepéből. Mintha valami átvette volna felette az uralmat. Az a homok falui srác majdnem szétszedte a társai meg a kisujjukat se mozdították. – _Sandított az ikrek felé. Döbbenten látta, hogy a feketeruhás shinobi-k egyenesen feléjük néznek. Önkéntelenül megfeszítette izmait.

A két lány érzékei azonnal reagáltak a kiejtett névre. Yoru elnézett vezetője irányába, majd elfojtott egy cifra káromkodást.

_- Megvan a lány. Mei! - _Küldte a gondolatot a hóhajú felé._ - MEI ÉBREDJ!! _

_- _Hogy? - Riadt fel a fehérhajú az erős mentális löketre.

- _Ébredj! Mi van veled? A lány! Ott áll a szőke mellett. Szedd össze magad! Már így is elég nagy feltűnést keltettél. _

_- Yoru? Persze! Igen. Nem tudom mi történt. - _Válaszolta zavarodottan Mei miközben még utoljára elnézett a távolodó homokiak irányába. Hirtelen nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát.

_- Ezt jól elszúrtam. De sebaj_! - Mosolyodott el magában, ahogy eszébe jutott a mentőötlet. Ráemelte tekintetét a tőle nem messze álló rózsaszín hajú lányra, fáradtan elmosolyodott és összeesett.

- Egek! - Kiáltott fel Sakura, miközben odarohant az ájult lányhoz. – Gyertek már segíteni!

- _Ez meg mi a jófenét művel?!_ - küldte Yoru társának a rémült gondolatot.

_- Játszik_. - Válaszolta Kameko elégedetten. _- És nem is csinálja rosszul_.


	2. Chapter 2

Satomi?

I.

- Köszönöm. - Mondta fáradt hangon Mei.

- Nem tesz semmit. A nővér azt mondta, hogy csak kimerültél. Kis pihenés és olyan leszel, mint régen. - Mosolygott kedvesen a rózsaszín hajú lány.

- Te Sakura vagy ugye?

- I-igen. - Felelte meglepetten a lány. - De honnan tudod a nevem? Az én fejemből is kiolvastad? – Vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Nem. - Mondta Mei ártatlanul felnevetve. - Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó. Csak homályosan rémlik, ahogy egy éles hang ezt kiabálta.

Sakura felnevetett.

- Az a hang Narutóé volt. Még a holtakat is képes lenne felébreszteni. - Kacagott tovább a lány.

- _Hm. Emlékszik, hogy nem tudhatom a nevét. Az elméje éles. Bár ez a tekintetén is látszik. A külsejével sincs gond. A szépsége átlagon felüli. Beszéde választékos, bár a modorán lenne mit csiszolni. - Mérte_ végig észrevétlenül Sakurát_. _

_- Gyenge pont? Nyilvánvaló. - _Mosolyodott el magában_. - Az alkatából és a mozgásából ítélve nem az a kimondott harcos fajta. Csapattársait elnézve bizonyosan küzd a „Felesleges harmadik szindrómában". De nézzük csak… _

A lány behunyta szemeit és kimerültséget színlelve egy apró sóhaj kíséretében hátradőlt a párnájára. Szinte látta önmagát, ahogy szemhéjai alatt szétterjed íriszében az aranyszín ragyogás. Érezte, ahogy elborítják a másikban lévő érzések, gondolatok.

- _Igen. Érzem. Jól gondoltam. Marcangoló kétségek Az önigazolás hiánya. Ez jó! Heh! Ehhez még bele sem kellett volna néznem. Csak úgy árad belőle a bizonytalanság. De ha már itt vagyok. Még bőven lejjebb tudok menni, anélkül, hogy érzékelné. Nocsak! Emésztő érzelmek? Vajon ki? NE! Az a fekete hajú fiú. Franc! -_Nyomott el magában egy káromkodást a lány.

_- Ez bonyolítja a helyzetet. De sebaj! Látok itt lelkierőt bőven. No meg jóadag naivitást. Helyes! Nem csodálkozom, hogy anyám kiszemelte magának… _

Mire Mei kinyitotta a szemeit írisze már visszanyerte az ismert mézszín árnyalatát.

- Na jó! Látom fáradt vagy, úgyhogy én azt hiszem hagylak is pihenni. -Állt fel kedvesen mosolyogva Sakura az ágy mellől.

- NE! - kapta fel a tekintetét hirtelen az öléből Mei. – Illetve, ne haragudj. Csak gondoltam beszélgethetnénk még kicsit. De ha dolgod van, akkor persze menj nyugodtan. - Folytatta lemondóan. Sakura csodálkozva nézte. Megdöbbentette az a mérhetetlen szomorúság, amit a lány tekintetében látott.

- Hát! Ha jól meggondolom semmi dolgom. Csak azt hittem fáradt vagy. - Huppant vissza mellé vidáman.

- Dehogy. Most, hogy itt vagy jó. Tudod a csapattársaim, nos, ők nem túl kommunikatívak.

- Megértelek. - Válaszolta Sakura. Tekintete megtelt szánalommal a lány iránt. Sasuke jutott eszébe.

- _Szegény teremtés. Hasonlóan érezhet, mint én. Sasuke… Ha én nem szólnék hozzá, valószínűleg észre sem venne. - _Gondolta szomorúan_. - Na álljon meg a menet! Most ezt a lányt sajnálom vagy saját magamat?_

- Tényleg? - Nézett fel Mei könnyes szemekkel.

- H-hogy? - Riadt fel Sakura a merengésből. - Igen persze! Bár az igaz, hogy a társaid nem túl bizalomgerjesztőek.

- Igaz. De ennek ellenére mindig kiálltak mellettem. Mindig segítettek, mindig megmentettek, ha bajba kerültem. - Mondta Mei egyre halkuló hangon. Az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta. -Akárhonnan is nézzük ők jó shinobi-k. Mindig tudják mi a dolguk. Én meg csak púp vagyok a hátukon.

Sakura csak nézte a Mei-t és hirtelen rájött, hogy miért kedvelte meg szinte azonnal. Ez a furcsa külsejű lány pont olyan, mint ő. Tudta, hogy mit érez most és boldog volt. Boldog volt, hogy találkozhatott egy hozzá hasonló sorsú emberrel. Bátorítólag rámosolygott a lányra és megszorította a kezét.

- Ne aggódj Mei Hikari! Tudom, mit érzel és most már nem vagy egyedül ezzel. Mei hálásan rámosolygott a lányra és… Közben pocsékul érezte magát.

II.

- _Mennyi hazugság! Már megint…_ - Gondolta, miközben már a gondolattól is rosszul volt, hogy így át kell verjen egy ilyen kedves lányt. De közben tudta, hogy nincs választása. Világos parancsot kapott.

Hirtelen felmerült benne a kép, ahogy áll anyja irodájában és megsemmisülve hallgatja következő küldetését. Nem ellenkezett. Már nem. Megszokta az érzést. Mintha minden egyes küldetéssel a szívének egy darabja halna meg. Maga sem tudta mennyi él még belőle, de hogy rosszul érezte magát, jól jelnek tekintette. Kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézte az asszonyt. Művészi mintájú fűzöld kimonója tökéletesen illett hosszú rézszín hajához és zöldeskék szeméhez.

- _Rideg és makulátlan, mint mindig_. _És gyönyörű. _ - Gondolta elkeseredetten. -_Vajon mindig is ilyen volt? _

A nő külseje és kisugárzása alapján egy hihetetlen szépségű és ártalmatlan fiatal nőnek látszott. Kevés embernek mutatta meg az igazi valóját. Mei közéjük tartozott. Ő tudta, hogy ez az alacsony, törékeny alkatú asszony valójában egy számító, érzéketlen gyilkos. Hogy mi hajtja arra még nem tudott rájönni. De nem is próbálkozott vele, hisz tudta hogy anyja a megtévesztés mestere. Annyi arca van, ahányat az aktuális helyzet megkíván. Törekvő és kegyetlen. Nem hiába lett ő, Temate Hikari a klán vezetője.

- Nemsokára kezdődnek a chunnin vizsgák Konohában! – Kezdte színtelen hangon fel sem pillantva az előtte fekvő dokumentumból. - Odamész és idehozol valakit.

- Rablás? - Kérdezte unottan Mei. - Akkor inkább Suri-t kéne küldened. Neki ez a specialitása.

- Hírszerzőink egy tehetséget jelentettek ott. Itt van az adatlapja. - Dobott a vezető egy kártyát lány felé, aki a levegőben elkapta, majd miután gyorsan átfutotta döbbent szemekkel nézett anyjára.

- Egy shinobi? És ráadásul túlkoros is!

- Ezért küldelek téged. Nem azt akarom, hogy egyszerűen elrabold. A saját lábán jöjjön ide, a saját akaratából.

- Értem.

- Az ikrek is veled mennek.

- Minek?! - Döbbent le Mei. - Nem mészárolni megyünk!

- Shinobi álcát kaptok. - Engedte el a kérdést a füle mellett az asszony. - Már beszéltem a Rejtett Jég Falujának vezetőjével. Tőle kaptok ajánlást, meg egy sensei-t, akivel beléphettek a faluba és részt vehettek a vizsgán. Ezek háromfős csoportokban dolgoznak.

- Értem. De akkor is miért pont az ikrek? - Háborodott fel Mei. Temate egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd összeszűkült szemekkel nézett fel lányára.

- Azért mert így döntöttem. Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! - Sziszegte, majd újra elmerült a munkájában jelezve ezzel Mei-nek, hogy már nem kívánatos a jelenléte.

III.

Satomi klán! Heh! Érzéketlen gyilkosok és szemfényvesztők csürhéje. Mindig is ez volt véleménye róluk. Egy igazi klánban legalább némi vérkötelék összefűzi a tagokat! Nem úgy itt! A klánt csak nők alkották. Mindenhonnan hoztak szép és tehetséges fiatal lányokat, hogy aztán lassú de biztos agymosás után orvgyilkosokat neveljenek belőlük. Úgy tartják a világ legszebb asszonyai itt élnek a Havas Fennsíkon lévő „Gésa Iskolában". A szóbeszéd mindössze az igazságról feledkezik meg. Hogy ezeknek az asszonyoknak nincsenek érzelmeik. A Satomi Klánban csak az a lány marad életben, amelyik elég erős. Csak azért élnek, hogy klánjuk akaratát teljesítsék. Módszereik nem durva shinobi módszerek. Profi megtévesztők, édesen mosolyogva a szerelmi mámor csúcsán szúrják áldozatukba a tőrt. Ravaszságuk és találékonyságuk páratlan, hiszen a Satomi Klán híres „gésái" még soha nem keveredtek gyanúba. Éppen ezért képesek bejutni a legmagasabb körökbe is, ha megbízójuk úgy kívánja. Nem menekülhet előlük senki, mert az ember leggyengébb pontját használják ki. A naivitását.

Persze nem mindegyik lány működik „gésaként". Egy mindenre felkészült gyilkos-csoportot is kiképeztek a hirtelen érkező frontális támadások elhárítására. Az ő képzésük merőben más, mint a többieké. Félelmetes harcosok. Ők a klán shinobi-jai.

Mei is közéjük tartozott névlegesen, ám neki a klánvezető lányaként nagyobb elvárásoknak kellett megfelelnie. Ezért lett belőle egyfajta keverék. Se nem „gésa", se nem gyilkos. Őt az anyja tanította személyesen. Nem is fogadták be sehova. Csupán féltek tőle és gyűlölték a mássága miatt. Ő is gyűlölte magát. Gyűlölte, hogy embereket kellett ölnie, akik pedig nem ártottak neki. Gyűlölte a mardosó bűntudatot. És gyűlölte hogy minden egyes csepp kiontott vérért meghal benne valami. Volt idő, amikor azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak ő is olyan érzéketlen lenne, mint a többiek. De tudta, hogy vele ez soha nem fog megtörténni. Szenvedni fog, amíg él, mert ez a sorsa. Csupán egyvalakivel osztotta meg kétségeit. Csupán egyvalaki volt, aki érezte és megértette fájdalmát. De róla meg nem beszélt senkinek. Csak az anyja tudta mi lakik benne. Ő pedig hétpecsétes titokként őrizte.


	3. Chapter 3

I

Szövetség

I.

- Min filózol? - Kérdezte Temari.

- Hogy? - kapta fel a fejét Kankurou. Teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Észre sem vette, hogy már rég nem az előtte fekvő fabábun dolgozik, hanem a földet bámulja.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy mi jár a fejedben! Talán süket vagy?!

- Semmi. Semmi különös. - Válaszolta a fiú, majd az ágyáról felállva nyújtózott egyet és az ablakhoz sétált. Temari gyanakvó tekintettel követte öccse mozdulatait.

- _Semmi különös? CSAK ENNYI?! Nekem sem ugrik? Még csak egy gúnyos megjegyzést sem kapok? Na itt valami nem stimmel!_

_- _Halljam! Mi bajod? - Támadt a fiúnak. Kankurou továbbra is háttal nővérének csak megvonta a vállát.

- Miből gondolod, hogy bajom van? - Kérdezte szórakozottan, de már nem figyelt oda. A nemrég történt események foglalták le a gondolatait.

- _Mi történhetett akkor? Az a lány. Mintha megbabonázták volna. És Gaara? _- Idézte emlékezetébe öccse reakcióit. _- Azt hittem megöli. Láttam már ebben az állapotban. A vérét akarta. Eddig még nem volt ember, aki el tudott volna menekülni előle ilyenkor. Esküszöm attól a lánytól jobban kiver a víz, mint Gaara-tól. Habár! A mosolya nem mindennapi az biztos .- _Vigyorodott el miközben emlékezetébe idézte a hóhajú jelenséget. - _Jó lesz szemmel tartani._

- Hogy miből gondolom?! Hát figyelj ide nagyokos! Először is! - Emelte fel mutatóujját a lány. - Az éber Kankurou semmi pénzért nem hagyna ki egy ilyen jó lehetőséget a veszekedésre. Másodszor! - Emelte fel a középső ujját. - Nem egész két perce állsz már az ablak előtt és bámulod elmélyedve a becsukott spalettákat!

- Oh! - Lepődött meg a fiú, rádöbbenve, hogy tökéletes hülyét csinált magából. - Valóban. Észre sem vettem.

- Na ez az! Szedd össze magad öcsikém, ha túl akarod élni ezt a vizsgát! Elfelejted miért vagyunk itt!

- Nincs szükségem kioktatásra! - Pördült meg sebesen a fiú. - Főleg tőled nem!

- Na! - húzódtak farkas-vigyorra Temari ajkai. - Látom végre felébredtél.

- Eh! Hagyj békén. - Mondta a fiú és visszahuppant az ágyra. Semmi kedve nem volt veszekedni.

- _Franc! Utálom amikor piszkál, de most igaza van. Ha nem szedem össze magam ebből baj lesz._ - Gondolta elkeseredetten, majd megfeledkezve magáról dühödten beletúrt rövid barna hajába. - _Mi a fene van velem?_

- Az a fehérhajú lány jár az eszedben igaz? - Szegezte neki a kérdést egyenesen Temari. Unta már, hogy harapófogóval kell mindent kiszedni öccséből. Többek között innen is tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Mióta otthagyták azt a szedett-vetett csürhét a két öccse szokatlanul csendes volt. Gaara esetében ezen nem csodálkozott, de Kankurou-nak általában be nem állt a szája.

- Hogy ki? - Vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú. - Ja az a másik csapat. Honnan is? Valami hideg helyről ugye? - Kérdezett vissza unottan, de érezte, hogy érzékei közben megtelnek feszültséggel.

- Na nem kell a sóder! Ismerlek, mint a rossz pénzt! Láttam, hogy néztél rá!

- Na és hogyan? - Provokálta Temari-t védekezésképp, a már jól ismert idegesítő, cinikus stílusában. Remélte, hogy ha sikerül jól felbőszítenie nővérét, akkor az abbahagyja végre a faggatását. Ám egy kicsit elszámította magát. Temari arckifejezése ugyanis vészesen elsötétült. Öccse tudta, hogy ez rossz jel.

- Hogyan? Tényleg kíváncsi vagy? - Kérdezte fojtott hangon a lány. - HÁT AHOGY CSAK EGY HÜLYE KÉPES BÁMULNI A SAJÁT HALÁLOS ÍTÉLETÉT! - Kiabálta immár magából teljesen kikelve. - Te is láttad, hogy mit művelt Gaara-val, nem?! Az tuti hogy ez a csaj nem az a kedves, bűbájos teremtés, mint aminek látszik. És ezt veheted női megérzésnek!

- Jól van, jól van! Nem kell leharapni a fejem! - Mentegetőzött a fiú, miközben felemelt kézzel hátrált néhány lépést.

- Pedig megérdemelnéd! Ostobák vagyok! Te is meg Gaara is! Férfiak! Elég látnotok egy édes mosolyt és máris elfelejtitek, hogy hol vagytok!

-Temari.

- MIVAN?! - Kiáltott fel a lány ingerülten, hogy megszakították a dührohamát, majd meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy öccse rémülten néz el a vállai felett. Hirtelen nagyon rossz érzése támadt. Lassan megfordult.

- Gaara! - Suttogta félelemtől kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Ostoba? - Kérdezte a türkiz szemű vészjósló hangon.

- Én, én csak - Dadogta a lány, majd látta, hogy kisebbik öccse lassan elfordítja róluk a tekintetét és elnéz mellettük.

- Arra se vagytok érdemesek, hogy megöljelek titeket. Szánalmasak vagytok. - Közölte síri hangon, majd megfordult és lassú léptekkel elhagyta a szobát.

- Huh! - Engedtek egyszerre a megkönnyebbülésnek mindketten. - Ez meleg volt. - Sóhajtott fel Kankurou.

- Látod erről beszéltem. - Huppant le az ágyra Temari.

- Igen. - Helyeselt a fiú. - Ha ez korábban fordult volna elő, akkor most nem beszélgetnénk itt. Valami történt közte és a lány között. Ki kell derítenünk mi az.

- Na persze! És mégis hogyan nagyokos? Megkérdezzük Gaara-tól? Ne legyél hülye!

- Természetesen nem. Bár úgy látom, hogy szokatlanul kiegyensúlyozott. De ezt azért nem kockáztatnám meg. Más módot kell találnunk a megfigyelésükre.

- Rendben. - Sóhajtott megadóan Temari. - Enyém Gaara a tiéd a csaj.

- Hm? - Vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú.

- Ismersz. Én nem vagyok az a „bújjunk az árnyékba és leskelődjünk" típus. Gaara meg úgyis itt van velünk mindig. Mellesleg attól a lánytól rosszbajt kapok.

- Rendben. De egyelőre Baki-nak egy szót se! Én akarok fényt deríteni erre az ügyre. - Mondta Kankurou.

- Rendben. - Egyezett bele nővére.


	4. Chapter 4

- Hé

Őszinteség

I.

- Hé! Hát te meg hová mész? - Kérdezte a nővér Mei után rohanva.

- Természetesen a szállásomra. - Felelte a lány a kórházajtóból visszafordulva, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- De hát! - Kerekedett ki a nő szeme.

- Köszönöm az aggódást, de már jól vagyok. - Hárította el a nővér reakciót, elővéve legelragadóbb stílusát. - Tudja, holnap kezdődik az első vizsga, és még beszélnem kell a társaimmal. De nagyon hálás vagyok a gondoskodásért.

- Hát jól van. - Enyhült meg a nő a lány mosolyától. - De pihend ki magad.

- _Milyen kedves lány. Oh szegénykém! Lehet hogy semmi esélye. A chunnin vizsgák mindig nagyon kemények_. - Gondolta a nő aggódva.

- Úgy lesz! - Közölte Mei és egy bátorító mosollyal búcsúzva lassan a szállása felé vette az irányt. Annyira elmerült gondolataiban, hogy a külvilág megszűnt körülötte.

- _A küldetés a lehető legjobb úton halad. Leszámítva azt a kis közjátékot. Az a fiú… - _Idézte újra emlékezetébe a rideg türkiz szemeket.Pillanatok alatt emlékei közepében találta magát újra. Hallotta, ahogy a vörös hajú homoki megszólal. Látta, ahogy megfordul. Majd vakító, meleg fényességet érzett szétterjedni a bensőjében és attól kezdve már csak szemlélője volt az eseményeknek. Tudta, hogy nem ura mozdulatainak. De érezni érzett. Tisztán emlékezett a fiúból áradó rosszindulatra és arra, hogy vezetője segítségével milyen könnyedén átsuhant felette. Amikor közelhajolt hozzá érezte, hogy a fény kiáramlik a lelkéből, és a fiúba vándorol. Egy röpke pillanatra összekapcsolódtak és meglátta Gaara-t. De nem csak azt, amire számított. Nem csupán gyűlöletet látott.

- Heh! - Rázta meg a fejét ingerülten a lány. - _Még soha nem volt rá példa, hogy csak így hirtelen átvegye felettem az uralmat. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az eset után se jött megmagyarázni semmit! - _Gondolta ingerülten.

- _Meiara! Bújj elő! Ne szórakozz velem!_ _Magyarázattal tartozol!_ - Küldte le lelke mélységeibe a dühödt felszólítást, de nem kapott választ. Csend volt a bensőjében.

- A fenébe! - Kiáltott fel mérgesen a lány ösztönösen megszaporázva lépteit. A következő pillanatban csak azt érezte, hogy nekiütközik valaminek. A lendülettől egyensúlyát vesztve esett volna hanyatt, ha az a valami a derekánál fogva nem kapja el, és nem tartja meg.

- De sietős! - Hallott egy gunyoros-mély hangot. Zavartan emelte fel a fejét, hogy megköszönje a segítséget, ám ekkor elakadt a szava. Döbbenettől kikerekedett szemekkel nézett fel a tőle pár centire lévő mélybarna szemekbe.

- T-te? - Nyögte a lány zavarodottan.

- Miért? Nem mindegy ki kap el, ha már csukott szemekkel, magadban beszélve mászkálsz az utcán? - Vigyorodott el Kankurou.

- Egek! Tényleg? - Kérdezte Mei fel sem fogva, hogy a festett arcú fiú még mindig szorosan a karjaiban tartja. - Eh! Rossz hatással van rám ez a meleg. - Folytatta fejcsóválva, majd mikor leesett neki milyen helyzetben is vannak, villámgyorsan kibontakozott a fiú öleléséből. Komoly erőfeszítéseket kellett tennie, hogy ne vörösödjön el.

- Meleg mi? – Kérdezte a fiú rákacsintva. – Hát igen! És ez még csak Konoha! Látnád, milyen hőség tombol nálunk az év minden szakában. - Folyatta kajánul.

- H-hogy mi? - Vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány zavarában - _Mei szedd össze magad! Hagyod, hogy egy ilyen kiborító alak kihozzon a sodrodból?_ - Pirított magára, miközben Kankurou-t és szemtelen vigyorát figyelte. Érezte, hogy megint kiesik a szerepéből. Tudta, hogy most vesztett ügye van. Kimerült volt, zavarodott és kedve sem volt játszani. Így hát olyat tett, amit hosszú ideje nem. Őszinte volt, és nem érdekelték a következmények. Hagyta, hogy kiüljön az arcára a fáradtság.

- Ne haragudj. Csak kissé kimerültem. - Mondta a lány különös hangon. Kankurou arcáról leolvadt a vigyor. Mindenre számított csak erre nem. Nem is a lány mézszín szemei alatt húzódó karikák keltették fel a figyelmét, hanem a tekintetébe költöző szomorúság. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy kiessen a szerepéből.

- Ööö… Semmi gáz. - Mondta zavartan vigyorogva újra. - Látom tényleg nem vagy formában. Akarod, hogy elkísérjelek a szállásodig? - Kérdezte, miközben ő maga döbbent meg a legjobban. - _Ez én volnék? Úristen! Mikor lettem ilyen lovagias? _- Gondolta.

- Ez kedves tőled, de nem szükséges. - Felelte a lány lemondóan majd ellépett a fiú mellett_, _és hazafelé vette útját. Kankurou sóbálvánnyá dermedve nézett utána. Tudta, hogy követnie kéne, ahogy Temarival megállapodtak, de most valahogy nem volt kedve hozzá. Úgy érezte semmi másra nem vágyik, mint egy kis egyedüllétre.

_- Eh! Nők! Még egy nap sem telt itt és máris torkig vagyok velük! Ennél még Gaara is egyszerűbb eset. Nála legalább tudom, hogy mikor mire számítsak. A jófene fog ma itt szaladgálni ez után a nő után! Megyek haza, még ha Temari darabokra szed is!_ - Gondolta dühösen, miközben erélyes léptekkel a szállásuk felé vette útját.

_II._

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi van vele. Kiskora óta nem érezte ilyen furcsán magát. Bár ezen már nem is nagyon csodálkozott. Amióta ideértek Konohába úgy viselkedik, mint egy ostoba kölyök és akárhányszor hülyét csinált magából, ez a festett képű alak mindig ott volt. Vajon mit jelenthet ez? Furcsa megérzése támadt, de ahogy mindig, most is igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni.

_- Nem jó._ - Hallotta a várva várt hangot felszólalni bensőjében.

- _Na csak hogy! Remélem tudod, hogy magyarázattal tartozol!_ - Háborodott fel a lány, mire egy rövid kuncogás volt a válasz.

- _Most meg min nevetsz?!_

- _Jobb lesz megnyugodnod kicsi Mei. _- Felelte a különös, többszólamú hang. - _Az a baj veletek emberekkel, hogy nem jöttök rá semmire magatoktól. Nem tanultok semmiből. _

- _Ezzel meg mire célzol?_ - Vonta fel a szemöldökét magában a lány.

_- Ej-ej. Még mindig nem érted?_ - Hallotta Mei a lemondó hangot és szinte látta, ahogy a fényből álló jelenség megcsóválja a fejét. _- Najó segítek. Mire gondoltál az előbb?_

_- Oh! Hát azt hiszem arra, hogy miért nem tudok uralkodni magamon. - _Felelte zavarodottan a lány.

_- Így van. És utána mi jutott eszedbe?_

_- Hát talán az a vörös hajú fiú, meg a történtek. - _Küldte a gondolatot, miközben újra hallotta az apró kuncogást.

_- Magadat talán át tudod verni kicsi Mei, de engem nem. Pedig ezt már ezerszer mondtam neked. Te erős vagy. De a hatalmad nem a harci tudásodban és nem is bennem rejlik._

A lány csak lehajtotta a fejét, mert tudta mit akar mondani neki a benne lakó fényesség.

- _Ugye-ugye? Még mindig elfojtod magadban az intuíciódat. Nem figyelsz oda rá, pedig sok érdekes dolog rejlik benned itt lenn. _

_- Persze-persze. _- Gondolta Mei. Tudta miről beszél a hang, de nem akart gondolni rá. Túl sok fájdalmas dolog kapcsolódott mindehhez. Ám a jelenség nem akarta annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Úgy érezte itt az ideje, hogy választottja végre szembenézzen a valósággal. Tudta, hogy védencének egyelőre fogalma sincs, miért van itt valójában. Vele ellentétben ő nem látta a bonyolult, életeket átszövő sors-fonalakat. Félt önmagától, a sok halál és a mardosó bűntudat zárkózottá tette és elfeledtette vele az igazi hatalmát: az intuícióját. Elzárta magában ezt a csapot és ezért érezte zavartnak és ostobának magát. Meiara csak mosolygott. Ő látta a változás előjeleit. De nem szólt. Tudta, hogy a lánynak magának kell végigjárnia ezt az utat.

- _Persze egy kicsit talán besegíthetek_. - Gondolta mosolyogva.

III.

- Nos? - Kérdezte Yoru felvont szemöldökkel az ajtón belépő lánytól.

- Minden rendben halad. - Felelte kifejezéstelen arccal a hóhajú. - Nem fog sokáig tartani, míg megfőzzük a lányt.

- Remek. Akkor megmagyaráznád, hogy mi történt közted és a között a Gaara nevű homoki közt? - Kérdezte vészjósló tekintettel a másik iker.

_- Heh! Mint mindig most is Kameko az ész kettőjük közül_. - Húzta el a száját magában Mei. - _Elme és erő. A tökéletes páros. Anyám teljesen hülyének néz, ha azt hiszi, nem tudom miért őket küldte velem. De nagyon téved, ha azt gondolja, hogy ez a két hidegvérű gyilkos a legalkalmasabb a megfigyelésemre. Heh! Ész mi? Na majd most meglátjuk. _

_- _Elvesztettem a testem fölött az uralmat. - Felelte a lány halálos nyugodtsággal. - Valami elmeirányító technika lehetett.

- Hm. Lehet. - Fordította a tekintetét a padlóra Kameko elgondolkodva. - De akkor miért engedett el?

- Nyilvánvaló. - Folytatta a gondolatot Mei unott képpel. - Elmérte az erőviszonyokat és erre későn döbbent rá. - Sandított jelentőségteljesen az ikrekre.

- Heh! Ez igaz! – Húzta ki magát Kameko. Mei magában mosolyogva állapította meg, hogy számítása bevált. A két lány hihetetlenül nagyképű volt a képességeire. Egy apró elismerő megjegyzés a megfelelő helyre és már el is altatta a gyanújukat.

- _Amatőrök…_ - Gondolta lenézően.

- Akkor viszont sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennünk. - Folytatta Kameko önelégülten. - Ezekben a homokiakban van kurázsi, ha így lefőztek téged.

- Nem érdekelnek. - Legyintett Mei. - Nem miattuk vagyunk itt. - Mondta, miközben lelki szemei előtt felderengett egy kifejező mélybarna szempár. Már épp próbált volna elsuhanni a dolog fölött, amikor rádöbbent, hogy Meiara pont erről beszélt neki. Intuíció. _- Hát jó! Lásd, kivel van dolgod, most megpróbálom!_ - Jelentette ki magában elszántan.

- Megyek, lezuhanyozom! - Mondta társainak az ajtóból, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Belépve magára zárta az ajtót és leült a földre.

_- Najó, lássuk csak._ - Hunyta le a szemét és felidézte az előbbi jelenetet. Érezte, ahogy eltávolodik a valóságtól

- „Nem érdekelnek. Nem miattuk vagyunk itt." - Hallotta önmagát, majd ismét megjelent előtte a szempár. Tovább figyelt elmerülve a bensőjében, majd látta, ahogy fokozatosan kirajzolódik előtte a festett arc, a szabályos ajkak, a kifejező mélybarna tekintet.

- _Ez az a homokfalui srác, Kankurou. Na és?_ - Gondolta magában türelmetlenül igyekezve nem tudomást venni a testében gyülekező feszültségről. Majd leesett neki. - _Nem miattuk vagyunk itt._ - Visszhangozta elméje a saját mondandóját. - _Vagy talán mégis? _

Ekkor hirtelen iszonyú erővel robbant tudatába a kép teljesen lebénítva elméjét. Sivatagi Gaara állt előtte kinyújtott kezekkel. A hátán hordott köcsögből homok áramlott elő és lassan örvényleni kezdett körülötte. Tekintetéből sütött a gyűlölet, és az a különös dolog, amit már először is érzett.

- _Mi lehet ez?_ - Kérdezte magától a lány, de nem volt ideje folytatni a gondolatot, ugyanis a következő pillanatban az örvénylő homok kirobbant felé. Rémülten látta, hogy nincs kiút, a sárga örvény menthetetlenül el fogja érni és összezúzza. Hangos dörömbölésre tért magához.

- MEI! Minden rendben? - Riadt fel a dübörgésre. - Miért kiáltottál?

- Csak megcsúsztam! Minden rendben! - Kiáltotta ki Yoru-nak akadozva. _- Úristen! Mi a fene volt ez?!_ - Kérdezte saját magától. Remegve tápászkodott fel a földről. Érezte, hogy annak ellenére, hogy úszik az izzadtságban a teste jéghideg. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy visszanyerje lélekjelenlétét, majd a csapra támaszkodva elszántan nézett szembe saját tükörképével.

- Rendben Meiara! Te győztél. - Suttogta fennhangon. - Kiderítem mi ez az egész.

_- Jó kislány_. - Mondta elégedetten a hang, miközben lassan visszamerült hordozója lelkének mélységeibe. A lány csendesen figyelte, hogyan húzódik vissza szemében az aranyszín ragyogás.


	5. Chapter 5

- Hé

A felismerés

I.

- _Mindenki kész? _- Küldte a gondolatot Yoru társainak.

- _Igen_. - felelte testvére.

- _Rendben. Mei! Te csak a célpontra figyelj! Mi szemmel tartjuk a többi csapatot. Főleg azokat a homoki kölyköket._ - Folytatta Yoru belépve a terembe.

Rengetegen voltak bent. Sok rejtett falu geninje képviseltette magát. Hovatartozásukat könnyű volt megállapítani a fejpántjukon lévő szimbólumokról, amit ők is gondosan felöltöttek reggel.

- _Ahogy kívánod Yoru_. - Felelte a hóhajú magában gúnyosan mosolyogva. - _Nocsak? Anyám vérebeiben felébredt a kurázsi?_ - Húzta el a száját lenézően. - _Azt hiszem ideje megmutatni nekik, hogy ki is a csapatvezető._ - Gondolta, majd felnézve épp szembefordult volna a magas lánnyal, mikor megakadt a tekintete egy különálló hármas csoporton.

- _Ők azok_! - Dobbant meg a szíve a homokiakra nézve, miközben érezte, hogy elborítja érzékeit a feszültség. - _Na ezt most nem! Nem húztok megint csőbe!_ - Gondolta elszántan. Kis koncentrálással kitisztította elméjét. Enyhe pírt erőltetett az arcára, majd mozgását és kisugárzását úgy alakította, hogy eltűnjön belőle a magabiztosság. Közben látószögét kitágította és észrevétlenül gyorsan felmérte a terepet. Azonnal megtalálta, amit keresett.

- Sakura! - Kiáltott fel kitörő örömmel és magára hagyva döbbent társait odasietett a lányhoz. Magában mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy jó néhány tekintetett vonzott magára a homokiakét is beleértve. De nem aggódott. Tudta, hogy játéka most tökéletes.

- De jó, hogy itt vagy! - Köszöntötte a lányt kitörő örömmel.

- Mei! Jól vagy már? Mikor este be akartam menni hozzád a nővér azt mondta, hogy már hazamentél.

- Igen. De már minden rendben! Ti is indultok a vizsgán? - Kérdezte a hóhajú csodálkozó szemekkel végigmérve a lányt és két csapattársát.

- Még szép! - Vágta rá hevesen a Sakura mellett álló szőke fiú. - És az tuti, hogy - Folytatta volna de ekkor kivágódott a terem másik ajtaja és belépett rajta egy magas, sebhelyes arcú férfi.

- Jól van kölykök! - Mondta emelt hangon. - Be az osztályterembe és leülni! - Mutatott a kijárattal szemben lévő ajtóra. - De előbb! Mindenki kap egy sorszámot és a székének megfelelő helyre ül le!

- Hm. Ravasz. - Gondolta a lány, majd beállt a sor végére társai mellé.

- 6? Érdekes. - Gondolta a kezében lévő papír fecnit nézve. - Az Életút szimbóluma. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki kapja a 7-est. A Sorsot. - Merengett magában és őszintén remélte, hogy nem a türkizszemű homoki lesz az. Gyorsan végignézett a teremben és megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy a fiú tőle nem messze ült le.

- _Azt hiszem egy kicsit túlmisztifikálom ezt a sorsszerűséget._ - Gondolta magában megkönnyebbülve, de egy újabb megérzésre hallgatva gyorsan kilogikázta, hogy milyen számot is kaphatott a fiú. Az eredménytől nem lett boldog.

- _21. Különleges, mágikus számpár. 2 és 1. Az 1 magányos. Csak önmagával osztható. Nem közösködik senkivel. Nem szeret senkit magán kívül. A 2 már kevésbé rossz, hiszen önmaga mellett az 1-el is osztható. Viszont akkor megint önmagát kapja. Vajon mit jelenthet ez? Őt magát jelképezné?_ - Morfondírozott magában a lány, majd elhatározta, hogy mindenképpen utánanéz a dolognak. Tudta, hogy megérzései most jó útra vezették. Kíváncsian várta, hogy vajon ki lehet a 7-es. Remélte, hogy akkor világossá válik előtte a következő lépése.

- Na ne! - Nyögött fel magában.

- Szia! Micsoda véletlen! - Vigyorgott gonoszul a festett arcú fiú.

- _Kankurou?! Ez a srác, mint a sorsszerűség megtestesítője?! Na ezt nem hiszem el!_ - Gondolta dühösen, majd lemondó sóhajjal elfoglalta helyét a homoki mellett.

- Na! Ennyire ne örülj nekem! - Mondta a fiú továbbra is szemtelenül vigyorogva. - _Ez az! Minden a lehető legjobban alakul._ - Gondolta kajánul.

- Idefigyelni! – Hallották a sebhelyes arcú férfit. - Ibiki Morino vagyok. Én leszek a vizsgáztató! Az első vizsga írásbeli teszt lesz. - Mondta miközben a teremben tartózkodó chunnin-ok kiosztották a lapokat. - Pontosan tíz kérdésre kell válaszolnotok. Három órátok lesz rá!

- Tíz? De itt csak kilencet látok! - Kérdezte az egyik genin.

- Jól látod! A tizedik kérdést az utolsó negyed órában árulom el. - Felelte a jounin. - A szabályok! Csalni természetesen tilos! Aki megpróbálja kizáratik a vizsgáról. A teremben lévő tíz chunnin mind titeket figyel. - Mutatott körbe a falak mellett ülő shinobikra. - Egy megjegyzés: sasszemük van, úgyhogy ne próbálkozzatok semmivel. Azt a genin-t, aki öt figyelmeztetést kap, kizárjuk a csapatával együtt! Valamint! A pontozás is csapatszinten fog történni! Kezdhetitek!

- _Heh! Ez nevetséges. _- Vonta fel a szemöldökét Mei a feladatlapot nézve. - _Matematikusnak néznek minket? Itt valami van a háttérben. Na de ez most nem fontos. Van még három órám kiszedni valakiből a válaszokat. _

- Vicces igaz? - Szakította félbe a merengését Kankurou. - Ha az ember nem készült valami frappáns tervvel, akkor akár haza is mehet. - Mosolygott ravasz tekintettel a fiú_. _

_- _Hm. Ez igaz. De ahogy elnézlek, te nem szűkölködsz az ötletekben igaz? - Mondta gúnyos tekintettel a hóhajú.

- Hát! Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem panaszkodhatom. - Húzta ki magát a fiú. - Te viszont annál inkább.

- Hát! Mondjuk úgy, hogy megtudom, ami érdekel. - Felelte Mei farkas-vigyorra húzva ajkait, majd elfordulva a fiútól lehajtotta a fejét és lehunyta szemeit.

_- Megtudja, ami érdekli? Ezt meg hogy értette? Mire készülhet? Eh! Utálom, hogy szinte soha nem beszél egyértelműen!_ - Háborodott fel Kankurou, majd úgy döntött, hogy most inkább a saját tervére koncentrál.

II.

- _Hát akkor lássuk. Itt az alkalom. Mutasd meg mit éreztem benned a múltkor Sivatagi Gaara!_ - Próbált meg összpontosítani Mei, de gondolatai mindig vissza-visszatértek a mellette ülő festett arcú fiúhoz. _- Eh! Így nehéz lesz koncentrálni. Na jó! Ha Kankurou-t kell ellenőriznem először akkor legyen!_ - Gondolta a lány ingerülten. Ismét lehunyta szemeit és maga elé képzelte a fiút. Megint érezte, hogy nő a feszültség a bensőjében. Furcsa érzés borította el az érzékeit, ahogy a különös ruházatú fiút figyelte.

- _Vajon milyen lehet festék nélkül?_ - Sandított a papírja fölé görnyedő homokira. Önkéntelenül idézte fel a pillanatot, amikor közvetlen a fiú mélybarna szemeibe nézett. Végigfutott rajta a borzongás az emléktől. Akkor nem látta benne azt a cinizmust és kegyetlenséget, ami általában a sajátja volt.

_- Igen! Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy megtudjam ki is valójában Kankurou!_ - Gondolta, majd lehunyva szemeit látta, ahogy a fény kiárad belőle, és a fiúba vándorol. Döbbenten riadt fel.

_- MI?! Ez meg hogy lehet? Mintha visszapattantam volna róla! Meiara! _

_- Igen? - _Válaszolta az entitás.

_- Segítened kell! Érzed ezt a srácot itt mellettem?_

_- Igen._

_- Nem tudok simán áthatolni az elméjén. Erősebben kell csinálnom._

_- Nem javaslom. Azonnal megérezné a jelenléted._

_- Az nem lehet!_

_- Pedig így van. Bár nem látszik, ennek a fiúnak erős empatikus képességei vannak. A sziklaszilárd védelem a lelke körül teljesen ösztönös. Kiváló tehetség._ - Hallotta Mei az elismerő hangot. - _Milyen kár, hogy nem tud róla. _

_- Franc! Na sebaj! Ez is értékes információ. - _Gondolta a lány, miközben szeme sarkából újra végigmérte a fiút. - _Viszont akkor lehet, hogy Gaara is. De nem. Míg Kankurou-ból soha nem éreztem semmit, a vörös hajúból tisztán áradnak a szándékai. Gyűlölet és alatta halványan az a dolog, amit nem tudtam megfogalmazni. Legyen akkor! - _Szánta el magát a lány. Ismét lehunyta a szemeit és szinte azonnal meglátta lelki szemei előtt a rideg türkiz szemeket, majd szép lassan kirajzolódott a homoki teljes alakja. Érezte, ahogy lelki ereje fény formájában kiárad belőle és a fiúba vándorol. Felkészülve várta az érzéseket, de csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy nem lát semmit. Egy üres fehér szobában állt.

_- Nahát!_ - Gondolta meglepetten. - _Ez lenne benne? Üresség? Tökéletesen érzelemmentes lenne? Ilyen nincs. Ez csak a felszín. Érzem. Kicsit még lejjebb mehetek anélkül, hogy észrevenne._ - Állapította meg, majd süllyedni kezdett.

Ideje sem volt felkészülni, olyan hirtelen kapta el a sötétség. Érezte, ahogy a gyűlölet kavargó fekete örvénye beeszi magát a lelkébe, és belülről fertőzi meg. Lelke felsikoltott. Vérszomjat látott mindenhol. Tudta, ha nem emelkedik fel, nemsokára kettészakad, de képtelen volt egy helyben tartani magát. Egyre lejjebb sodródott az örvénnyel.

_- Meiara!_ - Üvöltötte kétségbeesetten. _- Segíts!_ - De védelmezője nem válaszolt. Mintha elvágták volna a köteléket. Helyette beteges-sárga íriszű szemek villantak fel a fekete masszából.

_- Mi?!_ - Kerekedett ki a lány szeme a rettegéstől. – _Egy démon?!_ _Ezt éreztem volna?_ - De már nem volt ereje gondolkodni. Érezte, ahogy a félelem gúzsba köti lelkét és elméjét. Egyre kevésbé volt képes koncentrálni. Még soha nem érzett ehhez hasonló rettegést. Tudta, hogy a szörnyeteg nem csupán megölni akarja. El akarja venni mindenét. Ahogy a szemek egyre hatalmasabbak lettek ő úgy lett egyre kisebb. Mozdulni sem tudott. Ekkor támadt fel benne a megérzés az egyetlen lehetséges menekülési útvonalról.

- _Lefelé. _- Fogalmazta meg magában a sejtelmet. _- Legyen. _

Reményt merítve az ötletből lerázta magáról a félelmet és magába koncentrálta minden erejét. Érezte, ahogy lelke felfénylik. - _Akkor rajta kislány!_

Kivárt még egy pillanatig, majd mikor a sárga szemek éppen elérték volna zuhanni kezdett. A belőle áradó fény pillanatok alatt szétterjedt. A sötétség kettévált előtte, nem tudott hozzáérni. Tudta, hogy a szörnyetegtől megmenekült, de érezte azt is, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. Fogalma sem volt miféle szörnyűségek várhatják még Gaara lelkének legmélyén. Magában átkozta a pillanatot, mikor úgy döntött közelebbről is megvizsgálja.

III.

Hirtelen megváltozott a környezet. Furcsa homokházakat látott maga körül. A szél enyhén fújt, a hold pedig legteljesebb formájában ragyogott az égen. Mei csodálkozva nézett körül. Tudta, hogy nagyon mélyre lekerült. Olyan emlékek közé, amiket valószínűleg Gaara még önmaga elől is elzárt. Mozgást érzékelt az egyik háztetőn. Odaosont. Egy vörös hajú, türkiz szemű kisfiút látott egy véres test fölé görnyedni. Zokogott.

_- Ez Gaara! _- Gondolta a lány döbbenten, majd felkiáltott, ahogy megérezte a kisfiúban tomboló érzelmeket. Csalódottság. Mardosó magány, félelem és harag. Képtelen volt talpon maradni. Ledöntötte a lábáról a szívébe hasító fájdalom.

- _Hát ezt éreztem benne_. - Gondolta szomorúan, ahogy megtelt elméje a fiú kegyetlen emlékeivel. Ahogy az emberek kiközösítették a félelem miatt. Ahogy saját apja üldöztette, mert már nem volt szüksége rá. Ahogy az a személy árulta el, akit egyedül szeretett. Magány és fájdalom.

Benne is felszakadtak a régi sebek. Amikor ő is ugyanezt érezte. Amikor őt sem értették meg. Amikor tőle is féltek.

Ahogy az üvöltő kisfiút nézte rádöbbent, hogy ő is pontosan ugyanúgy cselekedett, ahogy Gaara. Elásta magában a szörnyű emlékeket, hogy ne fájjanak. Hogy meg tudjon felelni az elvárásoknak, elzárta magában a bűntudata nagy részét. Csakis ezért tudott hidegvérrel gyilkolni. Csakhogy most rászakadt a felismerés. Ha Meiara nem lenne neki, valószínűleg olyan lenne most, mint Gaara. Vagy mint Yoru és Kameko. Érezte, ahogy könnyei végigfutnak arcán. Újra felnézett a kisfiúra. Látta, ahogy homok kezd örvényleni körülötte, majd a homlokára összpontosul. Könnyein keresztül látta kirajzolódni a jelet, érzékein keresztül pedig érezte a fiúban ébredező gyűlöletet.

- Szeretet. - Mondta ki suttogva a jel jelentését. Elborította a szánalom a fiú és önmaga iránt. És ekkor megértette. Eljött az ideje a változásnak. Ezért hozta ide a sorsa. Hogy ez a fiú tükröt állítson elé és megmutassa saját keserű példáján, hogy mi lehetett volna belőle. Halványan elmosolyodott.

- _Szegény fiú. Nem csoda, ha elzárta ezeket a dolgokat magában. De nem baj Gaara. Most már ismerem a titkod. És megértem. - _Küldte a szeretettel telített gondolatot a kisfiúnak, miközben érezte, hogy korábbi félelme iránta végleg semmivé foszlik. Majd lehunyta szemeit és egy utolsó sóhajjal elhagyta a fiú emlékeit.

IV.

- Heh! Ilyen egy idétlen vizsgát! Ezek szerint az egész hercehurca a teszt körül csak átverés volt! - Mondta Kankurou dühösen. - És ez az utolsó kérdéses hülyeség! Aki marad és nem tudja a választ, az többet nem is lehet chunnin. Ezt a baromságot!

- Pedig már az elején egyértelmű volt. - Állapította meg Gaara nyugodtan. - Ha nem a szuper tervedre összpontosítottad volna a figyelmedet, te is észrevetted volna.

- Na persze! - Duzzogott tovább Kankurou. Annyira lefoglalta a dühöngés, hogy észre sem vette öccse különös viselkedését. Temari figyelmét azonban nem kerülte el.

- _Gaara Kankurou-t okítja? Mióta érdekli, mi van velünk?_ - Kérdezte magától döbbenten. Majd ismét kisebbik öccsére emelte tekintetét.

- Khm! Gaara! Minden rendben? - Kérdezte tőle kissé remegve. Erre már Kankurou is felfigyelt.

- Mit érdekel téged? - Felelte a türkiz szemű, majd ellökte magát a faltól és elindult az Akadémia kapuja felé. Testvérei tátott szájjal bámultak utána.

- Mi volt ez az egész? - Kérdezte Kankurou.

- Szerinted? Gondolkozz! Hallottad te már Gaara-tól, hogy bármelyikünket is elemezte volna? - Kérdezte Temari.

- Hm! Ja igazad van! - Húzta össze a szemeit a fiú Temari-t figyelve. Látta, hogy nővére agya gőzerővel dolgozik. - Mire gondolsz?

- Amióta itt vagyunk úgy érzem, hogy vele kapcsolatban mi csinálunk a bolhából elefántot. Semmi gyanús mozdulat, semmi komolyabb megfélemlítés. Olyan, mint egy ma született bárány. Ez komolyan megijeszt.

- Lehetséges, hogy megváltozna? - Kérdezte Kankurou.

- Ne legyél hülye! - Ripakodott rá Temari. - Valami van a háttérben. Azt hiszem ez amolyan vihar előtti csend. Megyek is, és szemmel tartom.

- Csak légy óvatos! - Mondta Kankurou.

- Hm? Mi ez a testvéri aggódás hirtelen? - Kérdezte gúnyosan Temari.

- Telihold lesz. - Felelte a fiú baljós arckifejezéssel. Nővére arcáról villámgyorsan olvadt le a vigyor. Tekintetébe félelem költözött. Tudta, mit jelent a telihold Gaara számára. A benne lakó fenevad olyankor a legkiszámíthatatlanabb és a legvérszomjasabb.

- Nem érdekel! - Mondta a lány elszánt arccal. - Ha apró centis darabokra szaggat, akkor is megtudom mi áll a háttérben.

Kankurou csak bólintott. Tudta, hogy nővérét ilyenkor nem lehet meggyőzni. Makacs, mint egy öszvér. Ha a fejébe vesz valamit, addig nem nyugszik, míg meg nem csinálja.

- Rendben. Én addig utánanézek a mi kis jégvirágunknak. - Mondta magában mosolyogva, ahogy megjelent előtte az emlék, miközben a karjaiban tartja a lányt. Megborzongott, ahogy felidézte a csodálkozó mézszín szemeket. Azt biztosan tudta, hogy nem az, akinek mondja magát. Viszont azt is biztosan érezte, hogy Temari-nak nincs igaza. Mei nem egy halálos ítélet. Sokszor előfordult, hogy megérzett emberekről dolgokat, amik utóbb igaznak bizonyultak, ezért nem is kételkedett magában. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi ez, vagy honnan jön, de nem is érdekelte különösebben. Ő olyan gátlástalan embernek tartotta magát, aki mindig kihasználja az adódó lehetőségeket. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy ezért volt képes életben maradni szeszélyes öccse mellett.


	6. Chapter 6

Őrjöngés

I.

- Holdtölte. A vér éjszakája. – Suttogta Gaara a sápadt fényű korongot figyelve az égen. Már órák óta ült ott, a Konoha fölé magasodó kőarcoknál. A külvilág tökéletesen megszűnt körülötte, ahogy újraélte a délelőtt történteket.

- _Az a lány. Valamit csinált velem. Éreztem. _– Gondolta magában, ahogy felidézte az érzéseit. Épp készült papírra vetni az egyik, diáknak álcázott chunnin-tól nyert információkat, amikor hirtelen erős robbanást érzékelt a bensőjében. Érezte, hogy a benne élő szörnyeteg ébredezik.

- _„Meiara! Segíts!" _- Hallotta a sikolyt, majd megjelent a hóhajú lány is lelki szemei előtt. Látta, ahogy zuhan, majd érezte, ahogy egybeolvad vele. Nem tehetett semmit. Innentől kezdve csupán szemlélője volt az eseményeknek. Vele érzett, vele rettegett, vele talált rá a megoldásra, vele fénylett fel, majd vele zuhant le saját lelke legmélyebb rétegeibe.

Kisgyerekként tért magához. Tudta jól, hol van. Nem akarta az emléket. Ismerte jól minden egyes pillanatát. De nem tehetett semmit. Idősebb tudata háttérbe szorult. Kénytelen volt újraélni mindent. Az árulást. Zokogó, csalódott önmagát. A hasogató fájdalmat a szívében. Érezte, ahogy ruhájába markol a mellkasán. Ha képes lett volna rá, akkor bizonyosan kitépi a szívét, csak hogy megszabadulhasson tőle a fájdalommal együtt. De nem tudta. Nem bírta tovább.

- „Légy szíves halj meg." – Hallotta az áruló hangját.

Robbanás.

Üvöltés. Düh és gyűlölet.

Homok.

Örvény.

A homlokába hasító fájdalom.

– „Most már értem." – Hallotta gyerekkori önmagát. – „Egyedül vagyok. Csak magamért harcolok. Csak magamat szeretem."

Sötét gyűlölet-virágok kezdték bontogatni szirmaikat a szívében. Nem volt több fájdalom. Nem volt több rettegés. Már csak ő létezett. Ő és a koromszín magány.

Megfagyott minden. A szíve, a lelke. Tekintete immár nem egy szenvedő gyereké. Kegyetlen, démoni tűz lángol benne.

- „Kínzó pokolban éltem eddig Yashamaru." – Mondta őrült fénnyel a tekintetében nagybátyja véres maradványainak. – „De neked köszönhetően még idejében felismertem az igazságot. Ne légy szomorú! Halálod nem volt hiábavaló. Engem szolgáltál vele."

Igen. Emlékezett. Tisztábban, mint azóta bármikor. Csakhogy most más volt. Nem csak ürességet érzett.

- „_Nem baj Sivatagi Gaara. Most már ismerem a titkodat. És megértem_." – Hallotta az aranyszín ragyogásba burkolózó bársonyos hangot a bensőjében. Különös érzés borította el. Mint a napkelte a sivatagban. Nyugodt. Békés.

Miután magához tért még órákon keresztül érezte. Nem bosszantották az emberek. Még testvérei sem. Hosszú órákig sétálgatott a faluban kíváncsian figyelve az embereket, a házakat. Majd szép lassan elhalványult ez az érzés is. Ne maradt más hátra, mint a szörnyű fájdalom. Az évekkel ezelőtt gondosan lezárt zsilipek most felnyíltak. Ijesztő erővel szakadtak rá az akkor elrejtett érzések és ő nem tudott mit kezdeni velük. Teljesen összezavarodott.

Összevont szemöldökkel állt meg szállásuk ajtajánál. Nem akart bemenni. Félt, hogy testvérei meglátják rajta, hogy nem ura önmagának. De egyedül maradni is rettegett. Végül át sem gondolva mit cselekszik, benyomta az ajtót. Testvérei ijedten kapták fel a fejüket.

- „Gaara! Már mindenhol kerestünk!" – Hallotta messziről nővére hangját. Látta, ahogy közelebb jön hozzá. – „Minden rendben?"

- „Kerestetek?" – Kérdezte. – „Miért?"

- „Mert aggódtunk! A vizsga után se szó, se beszéd eltűntél!" – Felelte Temari.

- „_Aggódtak?"- _Ízlelgette magában a szót a fiú. – „Nem kellett volna. Minden rendben." – Mondta döbbent nővérének, majd megfordult és ismét kisétált az ajtón.

- _Mi történik velem?!_ – Tért vissza a fiú a valóságba a fájdalomtól összegörnyedve. Ösztönösen ruhájába markolt a mellkasán, mint aznap, mikor ki akarta tépni a saját szívét.

-_ Akármit is művelt velem az a lány megbánja az biztos!_ _Meg kell szabadulnom ettől az érzéstől! – _Állapította meg zihálva, két kezével a sziklára támaszkodva. Egész testében remegett, homloka úszott a verejtékben. Ekkor halk hörgés szólalt fel a bensőjében. Érezte, ahogy a megváltó gyűlölet ismét elborítja az elméjét, elnyomva az őrjítő fájdalmat. Remegése elmúlt. Kegyetlen mosolyra húzódtak ajkai. Tudta mit kell tennie, hogy végleg megszabaduljon az érzésektől.

- Rendben. – Suttogta magának őrült fénnyel a tekintetében. – Neked adom a fehérhajú szuka vérét.

II.

- _Miért nem jöttél segíteni?_ – Kérdezte Mei, miközben lustán sétált keresztül a holdfényes tisztáson.

- _Meg kell értened. Ha akkor kirángatlak, soha nem jössz rá a valóságra._ – Felelte az entitás.

- _Szét is szaggathatott volna a Gaara-ban lakó démon_!

- _Kénytelen voltam kockáztatni. Egyébként meg hallgattál a megérzésedre. Így nem történt semmi baj._ – Mondta önelégülten a hang.

_- Te meg a megérzéseid! Az őrületbe kergetsz ezzel! _– Küldte le a dühödt gondolatot magába a lány. Válaszul a szokásos kuncogásra számított, de nem hallott semmit. Védelmezője épp olyan hirtelen tűnt el, ahogy érkezett. Mei-nek rossz érzése támadt. Minden egyes szőrszál égnek meredt a testén, ahogy megérezte a gyilkos szándékot. Ösztönösen kiélesítette benső érzékeit és ezek segítségével meg tudta állapítani az irányt és a személy kilétét is. Rossz érzése elmúlt. Háttal a fáknak elmosolyodott.

- Már mondtam, hogy a szándékainkat a gondolataink fejezik ki Sivatagi Gaara. A tieid, pedig olyan erősek, hogy csaknem ledöntenek a lábamról. – Mondta a lány megfordulva. Érzékei nem csapták be. Gaara állt előtte karba font kezekkel.

- Miért vagy itt? – Kérdezte a lány.

- Tudni akarom, mit műveltél velem, mielőtt megöllek. – Felelte a fiú színtelen hangon. Mei csak felvonta a szemöldökét, majd fejcsóválva elmosolyodott.

- Ezt már akkor meg akartad tenni, mikor először találkoztunk. Mégsem tetted. Szerinted miért? – Szegezte a homokinak kérdést a lány.

- Nem tudom. – Felelte a fiú elgondolkodva. – De hogy megnyugtassalak. Ezt az alkalmat nem hagyom ki.

- Épp ezért néztem beléd. – Folytatta a lány elengedve a füle mellett a fenyegetést. - Már mikor először láttalak, éreztem benned valami oda nem illőt az érzéketlen maszk alatt.

Gaara összehúzott szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a lány írisziében terjedni kezd az aranyszín ragyogás. Megint érezte, hogy a gyűlölettel lefedett érzések fájdalmasan lüktetni kezdenek benne.

- Nem. Nem a benned élő démonra gondolok.– Mondta Mei, miközben lelkileg felkészült az összecsapásra. Tudta, hogy Gaara instabil elméje már nem bírja sokáig. De nem érdekelte. Érezte, hogy el kell mondania neki.

- Ez a dolog sokkal mélyebben van. Félelemnek hívják! – Vágta oda a fiúnak.

- Elég! Hagyd abba te ribanc! – Üvöltötte a fiú összeroskadva az érzelmek súlya alatt. – Nem hagyom, hogy összezavarj. Megöllek és megszabadulok minden fájdalomtól.

- Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy harcoljunk Gaara. – Mondta a lány szomorúan. Csendesen figyelte, ahogy a fiú feláll. Szerette volna megértetni vele a sorsfonalak valóságát, de tudta, hogy most ez képtelenség. Gaara elméje már elborult. Visszasüllyedt a fekete ingoványba.

- Ki beszélt itt harcról? Olyan gyorsan öllek meg, hogy időd se lesz felfogni! – Hörögte a fiú véreres szemekkel. Homok áradt ki a hátán lévő köcsögből és örvényleni kezdett körülötte. – A véred beborít majd mindent, és megtisztít engem ezektől az ostoba érzésektől. – Folytatta kegyetlen hangon miközben felemelte kezeit. Az örvénylő homok egyetlen intésére a lány felé zúdult.

Mei döbbent szemekkel nézte a fiút, ahogy eszébe jutott a fürdőszobai látomása. Ahogy Gaara áll előtte kinyújtott kezekkel. Ahogy a gyilkos homok felé száguld. A testét gúzsba kötő félelem.

- _Nem! Ez most más. Most már ismerem a titkát. Többé nem félek tőle. _– Szakította meg az emléket, majd lehunyta szemeit és összeérintette maga előtt az ujjait. Testén aranyszín rajzolatok tűntek elő, majd felfénylettek, ahogy megidézte a lelkében szunnyadó energiát. Bántó élességű fény áradt ki a bensőjéből és vette körbe. Hatalmas robbanás keletkezett, ahogy a homok és a tiszta energia találkozott.

Gaara összehúzott szemekkel próbálta kivenni a porfelhőből a végeredményt. Kis erőfeszítéssel megtisztította a levegőt a szálló homoktól. Tudta, hogy a lány próbálkozott valamivel.

- _Talán elugorhatott_. – Gondolta. Ám döbbenten kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy ellenfele mozdulatlanul, teljesen sértetlenül áll a helyén. Az egész testén végigfutó fénylő rajzolatok pedig lassan elvesztették ragyogásukat és eltűntek.

- Nem harcolok veled. – Mondta nyugodtan a lány, miközben kinyitotta szemeit.

- Ezt nem te döntöd el. – Suttogta neki a fiú. – _Mivel védte ki a csapásomat? _– Kérdezte magában, majd próbaképp újabb homok nyelvet küldött a lány felé. Döbbenten látta, hogy a homok fél méterre a lánytól megreked.

_-Valami energiaburok_. – Gondolta, miközben figyelte, ahogy a homok minden érintésére az egyébként láthatatlan burok aranyfénnyel felizzik. – _Valóban méltó ellenfél. A védelme hatékony, a vére pedig édes. Idáig érzem az illatát_. – Mondta magában a fiú, miközben kegyetlen mosolyra húzta száját.

- Kénytelen leszel harcolni, ha nem akarsz meghalni Mei Hikari! – Mondta a türkiz szemű, miközben maga köré gyűjtötte homokját egy újabb támadáshoz.

- Nem. – Felelte Mei. – Az én feladatom ennyi volt. Felszakítottam benned a sebeidet, de a többi nem az én dolgom. – Mondta a lány, miközben lelki szemei előtt felderengett egy szőke hajú, kék szemű fiú arcképe. – _Hát ő lesz az._ – Gondolta mosolyogva, majd lassan homlokához emelte kinyújtott mutató- és középsőujját. Ismét felizzottak a jelek a testén.

- Elég az ostobaságból! Megöllek! – Kiáltotta Gaara dühödten és minden erejéből a lány felé koncentrálta a körülötte örvénylő homokot. Ám tudta, hogy elkésett. Vakító villanást látott, és ahol eddig a lány állt most nem volt semmi.

- Talán igazad van Mei Hikari. Nem kell így elsietni a dolgokat. Lesz még alkalom, hogy kitépjem a szíved. – Suttogta maga elé a fiú démoni fénnyel a szemeiben.

III.

Mei nem teleportált túl messzire Gaara-tól. Tartalékolni akarta az erejét. Zihálva dőlt neki egy fának.

- _Vajon helyesen cselekedtem?_ – Kérdezte magától.

- _Mit érzel?_ - Szólalt fel a bensőjéből teljesen váratlanul a többszólamú hang.

- _Akarod tudni?_ - Húzta össze a szemeit a lány. - _Hát egész pontosan azt érzem, hogy ha ez a srác komolyan bedühödik, akkor apró darabokra szaggat minket._

_- Most ne viccelődj! - _Pirított rá az entitás._ - Komolyan kérdeztem._

_- Hát jó. Úgy vélem, hogy én csak megjátszom itt neki a fene nagy bölcset, mikor semmi jogom hozzá. Elvégre a múltam nekem is ugyanolyan sáros, mint neki. - _Fogalmazta meg a lány a kétségeit_. _

_- Ez jó. Benned is felébredt a bűntudat. - _Hallotta Mei az elégedett hangot a bensőjéből.

- _Marha jó valóban!_ - Húzta el a száját magában a lány.

- Francba! Megint érzem a jelenlétét. És közeledik! El kell tűnnünk innen! - Suttogta maga elé rémülten.

- Pszt! Mei! Erre! - Hallott egy mélyzöngésű hangot a mellette lévő bozótból_. _

_- _Kankurou?! Te meg, hogy kerülsz ide?! - Kerekedett ki a lány szeme, ahogy felismerte a hangot.

- Az most mindegy. Gyere utánam! Tudok egy helyet, ahol soha talál meg. - Felelte a fiú. Mei villámgyorsan végiggondolta a lehetőségeit. Vagy megbízik ebben a fiúban, vagy védheti magát Gaara-val szemben. Intuíciója pillanatok alatt megadta a választ.

- Rendben. - Felelte és a festett arcú homoki után iramodott. Szédítő sebességgel ugráltak ágról-ágra. Mei érezte, ahogy egyre jobban távolodnak üldözőjüktől.

- Megállhatunk. - Mondta, miközben lehuppant a földre. - Már nem érzem a közvetlen jelenlétét.

- Heh! Nem tudom, hogy jutott eszedbe így feldühíteni épp telihold idején, de látszik, hogy nem ismered. Nem jelent semmit, hogy nem érzed. Bárhol itt lehet. Ha megérezte a véred szagát, nem lehet egykönnyen lerázni. - Felelte Kankurou az egyik ágon guggolva.

- Jól ismered. - Jegyezte meg a lány.

- A szükség nagyúr. Márpedig Gaara mellett csak így lehet életben maradni. De most tovább kell mennünk. Ez az egyetlen esélyünk! Mellesleg, meg nem akarom, hogy engem is észrevegyen. Fiatal vagyok még ahhoz, hogy péppé zúzzák a csontjaimat. - Mondta a fiú szokatlanul komoly arccal, majd elfordulva újra nekiiramodott.

- Hová megyünk? - Kérdezte Mei felzárkózva hozzá.

- Majd meglátod. - Felelte a Kankurou ravasz fél-mosollyal a lányra sandítva. - De tetszeni fog azt garantálom.

Már közel fél órája ugrálhattak eszeveszett sebességgel, amikor egy erős sodrású folyó partjához érkeztek. Nem messze tőlük vízesés robaja hallatszott. Mei legnagyobb döbbenetére Kankurou egyenesen a szakadék pereméhez sétált.

- Jössz? – Kérdezte, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- Le a szakadékba?! - Kérdezte a lány döbbent szemekkel.

- Persze! – Vágta rá a fiú kinyújtva felé a kezét. - A vízpára minden szagot elnyom. Azt meg még az én őrült kisöcsém sem feltételezi, hogy leugrasz. Valószínűleg a túlparton fog keresni.

- És a te szagodat nem érzi? – Kérdezte aggódva a lány.

- Nem. A te véredet kívánja nem az enyémet. Ne aggódj. Ha elveszti az eszét, ilyen apróságokra nem figyel. Ilyenkor csak a préda tölti ki a gondolatait.

- Hát rendben. – Sétált oda hozzá a lány. – De a sziklák elég csúszósak. Nehéz lesz megkapaszkodni.

- Ki mondta, hogy mászni fogunk? – Vigyorodott el a fiú, majd hirtelen átkarolta a lány derekát az egyik kezével és ellökte magát a talajtól. – Csak kapaszkodj erősen! – Kiáltotta, miközben másik kezét feje fölé tartotta.

Mei első ijedtében még kiáltani is elfelejtett. Ösztönösen hozzásimult a fiúhoz, nyakát szorosan átkarolta, hogy erősebben meg tudjon kapaszkodni. Tudta, hogy őrült veszélyes helyzetben vannak, de valahogy mégsem aggódott. Tökéletesen megbízott Kankurou-ban. Nem telt el néhány másodperc és azt érezte, hogy megálltak. Sokat nem látott a vízpárától és hallani sem hallott a vízesés robajától. Furcsamód, mintha lebegtek volna és nem is tévedett nagyot. Felnézve homályosan látta, hogy Kankurou ujjaiból halványkék csakra-fonalak vezetnek a magasba.

- És most ugrás! – Hallotta a fülétől pár centire lévő fiú kiáltását. Egyszerre értek le valamiféle sziklakiszögellésre. Lenézve Mei látta, hogy talán félúton lehetnek a talajtól. Az óriási víztömeg fülsüketítő robajjal zúdult alá a mélybe közvetlen mellettük. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy Kankurou elengedi a derekát, majd kézen fogva egyenesen a vízesés felé vezeti. Hitetlenkedve követte, majd legnagyobb megdöbbenésére meglátott egy kétembernyi széles rést a szikla és a lezúduló víztömeg között. Enyhén összeszoruló gyomorral követte a fiút a sötétségbe.


	7. Chapter 7

I

I.

Csuromvizesen léptek be a természetes barlangba. Bent áthatolhatatlan sötétség és fülsüketítő robaj fogadta őket.

- Nappal legalább félhomály van itt! - Hallotta Mei, ahogy fiú a fülébe kiabál.

Válaszul a lány csak homlokához érintette kinyújtott mutató- és középső ujját. Kis összpontosítás után érezte, ahogy az energia a teste középpontjából kiárad belőle. Kankurou döbbenten nézte, ahogy a lány körvonalai arany fénnyel felizzanak, félhomályba borítva a barlangot.

_- Akár egy angyal…_ - Suttogta magában felidézve a pillanatot, amikor először ezt gondolta róla.

- Menjünk beljebb! - Kiabálta a lány mosolyogva a döbbent fiúnak. - Ott talán nem lesz ekkora ricsaj!

Jó negyed órát kellett sétálniuk, hogy a robaj elhalkuljon. Az iszonyatos hangzavart lassan felváltotta a lágy vízcsobogás. Ahogy egyre beljebb haladtak érzékelték, hogy a járat egy hatalmas barlanggá szélesedik ki. Egy aprócska patak szelte ketté, ami békésen csobogott el mellettük vissza a vízesés felé. Lélegzetelállító látvány volt a halvány aranyszín fényben. A víz kitartó munkával különös alakzatokká formálta a sziklákat. Volt ennek a helynek egyfajta különös, misztikus kisugárzása, mely mindkettőjük lelkét magával ragadta. Enyhe révület szállta meg őket, ahogy lélegzetvisszafojtva csodálták a természetes képződményeket. Mindketten érezték, hogy hihetetlen energiák mozognak itt. Még a levegőt is enyhén remegni érezték.

- Ez gyönyörű. - Ocsúdott elsőként Mei. A fiú csak bólintott. Bár járt már itt nem is olyan régen, megint ugyanúgy elvarázsolta a hely kisugárzása. Képtelen volt megszólalni. A látvány kisöpört mindenféle értelmes gondolatot az elméjéből. Úgy érezte szíve csordultig telik boldogsággal.

Mei a révült fiút nézve könnyedén leolvasta érzéseit annak arcáról. Mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy ez a hely mindkettejüket elvarázsolta. Úgy érezte, ez a hely átmossa a lelkét. Itt még ő is tisztának és bűntelennek érezte magát.

- Köszönöm. - Mondta csendesen. Kankurou válaszul csak elmosolyodott. Mikor a falut elhagyó lány után eredt nem hitte volna, hogy itt fognak kikötni. Jó ötven méterre a tisztástól nézte végig a lány és az öccse között folyó harcot. Fogalma sem volt miért, de nem aggódott. Volt egy megérzése, hogy Mei megoldja a dolgot. És nem tévedett. Azt mondjuk már csak a vakszerencsének köszönhette, hogy pont mellé érkezett a lány. Akkor ugrott be neki ez a hely. A tökéletes búvóhely vérszomjas öccse ellen. Na persze a másik indokát nem árulta el.

II.

A vízesésből eredő roppant energia megtisztítja az embert és feltölti. Már az első alkalommal mikor itt járt érezte, hogy ez egy szent hely. Nem mocskolhatja be a szellemét hazugsággal vagy bárminemű emberi gyarlósággal. Amint beléptek a barlangba elégedetten látta, hogy számítása bevált. A lányra is ugyanolyan hatással volt az itt élő energia, mint rá. Persze ezzel nagy kockázatot vállalt, hisz így ő sem tud játszani. De nem bánta. Úgy gondolta, ha adódik is egy kínos helyzet, majd csak kivágja magát belőle valahogyan.

- Nos? Azt hiszem egy darabig még itt kell maradnunk. Addig elüthetnénk valamivel az időt. – Mondta a lánynak.

- Mire gondolsz? - Kérdezte Mei gyanakodva.

- Tudok egy izgalmas játékot. Kérdezz-felelek a neve. A lényege, hogy az egyikünk feltesz egy kérdést, amire a másiknak kötelező őszintén felelnie. Ha a kérdező megkapta a választ, akkor a másik jön. – Magyarázta a fiú hanyagul az egyik sziklához dőlve. - Most találtam ki. Jól hangzik mi? - Folytatta ravasz csillogással a szemében. Válaszként Mei csak összehúzott szemekkel nézte a fiút. Azonnal rájött, hogy miért hozta ide. Érezte hogy, itt képtelen hazudni és színészkedni. Saját lelkébe tiporna bele, ha megszentségtelenítené a hely szellemét. És tudta, hogy ezzel Kankurou is tisztában van. Egy röpke pillanatra felhorgadt benne a düh, amiért átverték, hogy aztán soha nem érzett megkönnyebbülésnek adja át a helyét. Örült, hogy végre önmaga lehet.

- Most találtad ki mi? - Kérdezte tettetett felháborodással. - Mióta tervezed, hogy idehozol?

- Nem-nem. A játékot én találtam ki. Úgyhogy én kezdem. - Csóválta meg a fejét a fiú.

- Hé! Nem mondtam, hogy belemegyek! - Háborodott fel Mei, miközben tudta, hogy nincs választása. Már akkor elveszett, amikor a fiúval belépett ebbe a barlangba. Ahogy belenézett a csillogó mélybarna szemekbe, intuíciója megsúgta neki, hogy megbízhat benne. Hogy nem véletlenül vannak itt.

- Rendben. - Sóhajtotta megadóan a fiúnak, lehuppanva az egyik sziklára. Egy elégedett vigyor volt a válasz. - Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Először is, hogy mivel tudtad így feldühíteni az öcsémet? - Kezdte a fiú.

Mei csak lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy ismét eszébe jutottak Gaara kegyetlen emlékei. Szívében újra felhorgadt a szánalom iránta.

- Gaara… - Suttogta maga elé. - Ő nagyon hasonló hozzám. - Folytatta csendesen. Kankurou értetlenül figyelte, ahogy a lány szemeiből futó, csillogó könnycseppek elérik a padlót.

- Már amikor először találkoztam vele, láttam benne valami különöset a hideg, gyűlölet-maszk alatt. Hiába van benne az a szörnyeteg. Éreztem, hogy egészen mélyen él még benne az ember. Az első vizsgán meg is bizonyosodtam erről.

- Hogyan? - Kérdezte a fiú döbbenten. - _Tud a fenevadról? - _Rémült meg magában.

- Van egy képességem, amivel bele tudok nézni az emberekbe. Képes vagyok érezni őket és egy bizonyos szintig el is tudom rejteni a jelenlétemet. - Magyarázta a lány, de látszott, hogy teljesen el van merülve a gondolataiban. - Az a szörnyeteg Gaara-ban akkor majdnem megölt. De sikerült megúsznom. Az egyetlen esélyem az volt, ha teljesen összeolvadok az emberi oldalával. Együtt zuhantunk le a legmélyebb emlékei közé. Együtt éltük át a fájdalmát, a kegyetlen emlékeket, amiket elzárt magában. Rettentő magány és csalódottság volt benne. Ha az a démon akkor nem zárja le benne ezeket, megőrült volna. A maga módján segített neki. Ettől lett Gaara ilyen. - Mondta Mei szomorúan. - De most eljött az ideje, hogy felszakadjon benne mindez. Senki sem élhet örök sötétségben. - Folytatta a lány Kankurou-ra emelve a tekintetét. A fiú csak döbbenten hallgatott. Erre a válaszra nem volt felkészülve.

- Nem értem. Miért viseled ennyire a szíveden az öcsém sorsát? - Kérdezte.

- Nem tudom. - Vonta meg a vállát a lány. - Igazság szerint sok mindent én sem értek. Csak érzem, hogy ezt kell tennem. Részben ezért vagyok itt.

- Részben? - Vonta össze a szemöldökét a fiú.

- Részben. - Felelte a lány határozottan. Nem akart beszélni a többiről. Félt, hogy ha a fiú rájön, mennyi hazugság veszi körül, azonmód megfordul és itt hagyja. Fogalma sem volt, miért de nem akarta, hogy elmenjen. Életében talán először érezte úgy, hogy végre önmaga lehet. A fiú közelsége egyszerre nyugtatta meg és zavarta össze érzékeit. Érezte, hogy arcpirulás nélkül képtelen sokáig állni a kifejező mélybarna tekintetet. Mintha a lelke mélyére látott volna.

- _Vajon milyen színű lehet a haja? _- Ötlött fel benne a leglényegtelenebb kérdés, ahogy a festett arcot nézte. Most egészen másképp viselkedett, mint eddig bármikor. Bár a szokásos laza testtartásban állt, zsebre vágott kezekkel hanyagul a sziklának dőlve, arca mégis szokatlanul komoly volt. Kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

- Nos? - Kérdezte Kankurou.

- H-hogy? - Riadt fel Mei a merengésből.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. - Felelte a fiú. Tudta, hogy a lány az utolsó válaszával lezárta a témát, de úgy gondolta egy gyenge próbálkozást azért még megér a dolog. Tulajdonképpen már nem is igen figyelt a mondandójára. Teljesen megzavarta a mézszín szemekből áradó szomorúság. Beleborzongott a tekintetébe. Ahhoz képest amilyennek megismerte, most teljesen más volt; egyszerű, őszinte és gyönyörű. Képtelen volt betelni az aranyfénybe burkolózó lány látványával.

- Szemtelen egy alak vagy. - Látta összeszűkülni a különös színű szemeket. - Már négy válasszal tartozol és te pofátlanul tovább kérdezősködsz.

- Oh! Nem is számoltam. - Felelte szokatlanul csendesen a fiú.

- Én igen. Úgyhogy most én jövök. - Mondta Mei, miközben felállt és odasétált hozzá. Egy apró lépésnyire állt meg tőle. Kihívó tekintettel, csípőre tett kezekkel nézett fel a nála jó fél fejjel magasabb fiúra.

- Na? Halljam? - Kérdezte Kankurou mindenre felkészülve.

- Áruld el, hogy voltál képes átgázolni úgy egy vízesésen, hogy ne mosódjon le az arcodról a festék!

- H-hogy? - Döbbent le a fiú. - Hát! Egy különleges növényt kevertem hozzá, hogy tartós maradjon. Kizárólag ennek a növénynek a főzete oldja. Így harcban sem kenődik el. – Felelte zavartan. Nem értette, mit akart a lány ezzel. Valami komolyabb kérdésre számított.

- Értem. - Suttogta Mei alig hallhatóan, továbbra sem eresztve a fiú tekintetét. Kankurou a következő pillanatban csak azt érezte, hogy a lány lassan felemeli a kezét és lehúzza róla macskafüles sapkáját, láthatóvá téve rövid, sötétbarna hajtincseit.

- Mit csinálsz? - Kérdezte a fiú suttogó-rekedt hangon.

- Csak látni szeretnélek. - Felelte Mei kedvesen. A látványtól lágyan elmosolyodott. Sapkája nélkül Kankurou sokkal emberibbnek tűnt. Így érvényesültek kifejező mély-barna szemei, érzéki ajkai és karakteres vonásai, amit a rajta lévő festék még el is mélyített. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen jóképű a fiú. Önkéntelenül emelte fel kezét és simított végig ujjai hegyével az ajkain. A fiú érezte, hogy bensője enyhén megremeg, ahogy a lány lágy érintése a festés vonalát követve továbbsimult a halántékáig. Egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt, ahogy próbálta visszatartani a feltörő érzelemhullámokat. Ám ahogy a finom ujjak gyengéden nedves hajába túrtak, elvesztette a fejét. Innentől kezdve nem érdekelte a józan belátás. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal átkarolta a lány derekát és magához rántva szorosan a telt ajkakra tapasztotta az övét. Mei meglepetésében halkan felnyögött, de nem ellenkezett. Szorosan a fiúhoz simulva, erősen belemarkolva a barna hajtincsekbe viszonozta a heves csókot.


	8. Chapter 8

Temari rosszat sejtett

Rettegés

I

Temari rosszat sejtett. Gaara szokása szerint ismét bejelentés nélkül ment el otthonról. Normális esetben eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy telihold idején kövesse, de most nagyon rossz érzése volt. Tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel és gyanította, hogy annak a hóhajú lánynak is köze van hozzá. Jó szeme volt az ilyesmihez. Már mikor először meglátta tudta róla, hogy hazudik, mint a vízfolyás. Az első találkozáskor egyszerűen csak nem kedvelte, ahogy általában senki mást sem, de most már kifejezetten utálta. Elhatározta, hogy lesz, ami lesz kideríti mi folyik itt.

Mivel ezúttal Gaara-ról volt szó magára nem jellemző módon rendkívüli óvatossággal járt el. Csakrája segítségével az enyhe szellőt kihasználva, a föld felett néhány centire lebegve suhant árnyékból, árnyékba. Nem volt nehéz dolga, hisz öccse nyugodtan sétált végig a város főutcáján, egészen a főkapuig. Temari az egyik házfal árnyékába rejtőzve várta, hogy követhesse mikor Gaara hirtelen megfordult. Egyenesen arra nézett, ahol ő állt. Megfagyott a vér a lány ereiben. Eddig szándékosan nem nézett rá, nehogy elárulja a jelenlétét, de most képtelen volt elkapni tekintetét. Visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy a türkiz szemek az árnyakat kémlelik. Megkönnyebbülése határtalan volt, mikor látta, hogy öccse lassan megfordul és folytatja útját.

- _Talán most kéne abbahagynom_. - gondolta egy mély sóhajtás közepette. Ám makacssága ezúttal is felül kerekedett. Remegve bár de elszántan suhant tovább Gaara után.

Jó egy órája haladtak már a fák között és Temari kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- _A franc essen belé, meddig akar még menni?!_ - gondolta dühödten. Érezte, hogy lassan kezd kimerülni a folyamatos koncentrációtól. Tudta, hogy már nem képes sokáig fenntartani a Széljárást. Mérlegelte a helyzetet. Kecsesen felugrott egy faágra, megszüntette a csakra-áramlást, hogy átgondolhassa a következő lépését.

- _Ha most visszafordulok, akkor csak az időmet pocsékoltam_. - gondolta. - De ki tudja meddig akar még menni? Csakra nélkül biztosan észrevesz. - suttogta.

- Ez jellemző rád. Annyira makacs vagy, hogy az egyértelmű figyelmeztetést sem veszed. – Hallotta a jeges hangot a háta mögül. A félelem megdermesztette minden végtagját. Remegő tekintettel fordult meg.

- G-gaara! Én csak…

- Elég. – mondta a fiú, majd kinyújtotta felé a balkezét. Homok nyúlvány áramlott elő a hátán lévő köcsögből és robbant ki Temari felé. Egy másodperc alatt körbeölelte.

- Elegem van abból, hogy az undor kerülget, mikor a szánalmas próbálkozásaidat nézem. – mondta kifejezéstelen hangon, miközben egy hirtelen mozdulattal ökölbe szorította a kezeit. A hirtelen összesűrűsödő homok nem engedte ki a lány sikolyát.


	9. Chapter 9

I

Lélek

I

Mindkettőjük elméjéről felszakadtak a gátlások. Lelkük tökéletesen összeolvadt egy pillanatra. Határok nélkül áradt kettőjük között a lángolás. Az elmúlt évek félelmei, korlátai mind semmivé foszlottak ebben a néhány percben, míg ajkaik a másikét ostromolták. És akkor megérezték egymást... Kankurou lebontotta ösztönös lelki védműveit, és Mei is engedte látni magát. Elementáris erejű boldogság érzés kerítette hatalmába őket egy pillanatra. Majd aranyszín fényesség robbant bensőjükben, aminek erejétől mindketten magukhoz tértek. Hirtelen zuhantak vissza saját magukba. Ajkaik elszakadtak egymástól, és döbbenten néztek a másik szemébe. A korlátok ismét visszaépültek, a gátlások a helyükre kerültek. Nem értették a történteket. Hogyan adhatták át magukat ilyen felelőtlenül a másiknak? Minden megfontolás nélkül ráadásul?

Kankurou zavartan engedte el a lányt.

- Khm… Ne haragudj. Izé… - kezdte akadozva, hirtelen mozdulattal a hajába túrva. – Nem tudom mi ütött belém.

- S-semmi baj. – mondta a lány ugyanolyan bizonytalanul. – B-biztos a sok feszültség.

- Eh lehet! – Nyomott el egy felszínes kacajt a fiú.

- Talán… Talán mennünk kéne. – Folytatta Mei tőle egyáltalán nem megszokott módon a földet fürkészve.

- De… - kezdte volna Kankurou, de a lány közbevágott.

- Oh Gaara miatt ne aggódj. Mostanra már rájöhetett, hogy ellenem nem hatásos a frontális támadás. – Felelte Mei a kelleténél erőltetettebb nyugodtsággal. Kankurou csak összehúzott szemekkel figyelte. Különös érzés ébredezett benne. Nem akarta elképzelni, ahogy ott áll ez a gyönyörű lány Gaara-val szemben. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, amit Mei mondott neki az öccséről. Ő Gaara-t egy kegyetlen gyilkosnak ismerte és elképzelni sem tudta, hogy lehetnek benne emberi érzések. Aggódott. Még ha nem is ismerte be magának.

II

Zavart csendben indultak el visszafelé. Kifejezett hálát adtak most a fülsüketítő robajért. Kankurou tanácstalanul torpant meg a barlang bejárata előtt majd megeresztett egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt a lány felé. A visszajutásra nem volt ötlete. Gyanakodva húzta össze a szemeit, ahogy látta, hogy a lány nyugodtan elsétál mellette, és jobb kezét felé nyújtva megáll a barlang bejáratában.

- Nem jössz? – olvasta le az ajkairól a kérdést.

- _Vajon mit találhatott ki?_ – gondolta a fiú kíváncsian.

- Itt az idő, hogy most te bízd magad rám. – mondta Mei magabiztos mosoly mögé rejtve zavartságát. Kankurou tudta, hogy nincs nagyon más választása, ha nem akar egy fél éjszakát mászással tölteni, így odasétált hozzá. Mei elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta a dolgot, majd mikor a fiú közvetlen mellé ért lehunyta a szemeit.

- Csukd be a szemed. – mondta. – Különben megvakulhatsz.

A fiú egyre mélyülő gyanakvással figyelte, ahogy a lány finoman összeérinti maga előtt az ujjait. Testén kacskaringós minták kezdtek kirajzolódni. Egyre fényesebbek lettek, a végén már szinte elvakította a fiút az aranyszín ragyogás. A valóság kezdett kifordulni önmagából. A fényben elmosódtak a formák, megremegni látszottak a sziklák. Elszédült a koncentrációtól, hogy megtartsa önmagát.

- Janpu! – hallotta még a lány kiáltását, mielőtt lehunyta szemeit.

III

- Kinyithatod a szemed! – mondta Mei. – Már minden rendben.

- H-hogy? – Tekintett fel Kankurou. Döbbenten látta, hogy fák veszik körül. Egy apró tisztáson álltak, messze a folyótól. A lány mellette állt és összehúzott szemekkel nézett a távolba. – Hol vagyunk? A barlang… a folyó… Hogyan?! – Kapkodta a fejét ide-oda. Gyűlölte, ha nem értett valamit.

- Pszt! – suttogta Mei. – Valaki van itt. A fák közé! – mondta majd hirtelen felpattant egy faágra, hogy jobban belássa a környéket. Kankurou még zavartan az előbbiektől csendesen felugrott mellé. Néhány pillanat elég volt neki, hogy összeszedje magát.

- Merre? – kérdezte. Mei csak egyenesen előre mutatott a kezével.

- Gaara?

- Nem. Ez nem az ő kisugárzása. De… ismerem. – mondta. Hirtelen baljós megérzések törtek rá. Egy eszméletlen testet látott felderengeni lelki szemei előtt. – Gyerünk! Ez a valaki bajban van! – kiáltotta és előrelendült. Kankurou pillanatnyi késéssel követte. Kezdett neki is rossz előérzete lenni. Ahogy közeledtek a célhoz egyre erősebb aggodalom ébredt benne.

Már messziről felismerte a földön fekvő alakot.

- TEMARI!! – üvöltötte, majd egy hatalmas lendülettel leugrott a fáról öntudatlan nővére mellé. Fölé hajolt és az aggodalomtól remegve, óvatosan maga felé fordította a lányt. Teste ernyedt volt, arca a halottak kifejezéstelen maszkját viselte. Ruhájából homokszemek peregtek a földre.

Kankurou kifakuló tekintettel engedte el nővérét. Nem kellett többet látnia. Pontosan tudta, mi történt. Ezerszer lejátszotta már a fejében a történetet. Csak nem a nővérével. Mindig saját maga volt az áldozat. Az iszonyatos fájdalomtól letaglózva hátra tántorgott néhány lépést és nekidőlt az egyik közeli fának.

- Gaara… - suttogta remegő hangon, gyűlölettől reszketve. - Megöllek…

Mei néhány lépésnyire figyelte az eseményeket. Lebénította a döbbenet. Nem maga a halál ténye döbbentette meg, abból már volt része rengetegszer. Hanem hogy Gaara…

- _Nem! Ezt nem hiszem el!_ – rázta meg a fejét, majd odalépett az eszméletlen testhez. Letérdelt mellé és a nyakára tette az ujjait. Gyenge dobbanásokat érzett az ujjbegyein. Mély sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.

- _Tudtam…_ - gondolta megkönnyebbülve. Azonban érezte, hogy ide komolyabb segítség kell. A lány akár meg is halhat, ha nem viszik vissza azonnal a faluba. De egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy kibírja az utat.

Apró fuvallatra lett figyelmes.

- Kankurou! – kiáltott az elsuhanó fiú után. – Francba!

- _Ha utánamegyek a lány meghalhat. De ha maradok és megtalálja Gaara-t…Most mit csináljak?!_

_- Engedj fel. – _hallotta meg a mélyből védelmezője hangját._ – Én segíthetek. _

_- Rendben. _

_IV_

Ösztönösen tudta mit kell tennie. Elengedte önmagát. A gondolatokat, az érzéseket. A fájdalmat, az aggodalmat, minden örömöt, szomorúságot. Érezte, ahogy egyre mélyebbre süpped a békés ürességbe. Saját tudata elsötétült egy pillanatra majd háttérbe szorult. Ilyenkor kívülről volt képes érzékelni önmagát. A pupillájából kitörő ragyogás aranyra színezte íriszét, majd megpróbált továbbterjedni az arcára és testének minden pontjára. Ekkor a rajzolatok felfénylettek a testén.

Az entitás megérezte az ellenállást most is, mint mindig. Ezek az egyébként láthatatlan tetoválások akadályozták meg, hogy teljesen át tudja adni erejét a lánynak. Hiába. Az anyja óvatos ember volt. De nem aggódott. Tudta, hogy ennyi is bőven elegendő. Kezét a szívére téve életerejének kis részét átáramoltatta az eszméletlen lányba. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a szívverése erősödik, törött bordái pedig összeforrnak.

- _Hm rendben. Kutya baja. Akkor most jöhet az a feldúlt fiú._ – gondolta magában mulatva. Mindig is szórakoztatta a tény, hogy az emberek mennyire komolyan veszik a halált. Hogy mennyire nem képesek megérteni, hogy ez nem fontos. Hogy ez csak egy kapu. A szőke lányt sem azért mentette meg, mert szánta. Ő már réges-rég túl volt az ilyen darabos érzéseken. Egyszerűen csak látta, hogy a folyamatosan szövődő sorsfonalak között ez a lehetőség kedvez leginkább hordozójának.

V

Kankurou eszeveszett sebességgel suhant a fák között. Elméjét teljesen elborította a düh. Szemei előtt folyamatosan halott nővére lebegett. Még hogy emberi érzések! Öccse csak egy gyilkos! Egy ocsmány, érzéketlen gyilkos!

- Gaara! Megöllek!! – üvöltötte bele minden fájdalmát és gyűlöletét az éjszakába.

- Megállj! – hallott egy többszólamú hangot, majd bántó élességű fényrobbanás törte meg a lendületét és repítette neki iszonyatos erővel egy fának.

- Mi a… - nézett fel kitisztuló elmével. A látvány letaglózta. Egy vakítóan fénylő, ember formájú alak állt előtte.

- Ne tégy felesleges dolgokat Kankurou. – szólalt meg a lény.

- Ki a franc vagy te?! – kérdezte magából kikelve a fiú, majd meg sem várva a választ minden erejéből nekirontott az alaknak. A vakító fényesség felizzott, Kankurou pedig ismét visszarepült a fának.

- A testvérednek kutya baja. – hallotta a hangot. – Menj és vidd vissza őt a faluba.

- De…

- Hallottad! Gyerünk!

Kankurou gondolkodás nélkül pattant fel és rohant vissza nővéréhez. Soha nem érzett még ilyen elemi kétséget. Abban a pillanatban nem érdekelte, hogy ki lehetett ez az alak Csak arra összpontosított, hogy minél előbb visszaérjen nővéréhez.

Temari-t ott találta, ahol hagyta. Ugyanolyan halottnak tűnt, mint először. Letérdelt mellé és ellenőrizte a pulzusát. Erős, ütemes dobbanásokat érzett.

- _Hogy lehettem ilyen ostoba! _– kiáltott fel magában megkönnyebbülten. Felnyalábolta a lányt és visszaindult a faluba.

Mikor visszaért a szállásukra gyengéden lefektette nővérét az ágyra és leült mellé. Úgy döntött egész éjjel vigyázni fog rá. Attól nem tartott, hogy öccse visszajön. Tudta, hogy teliholdkor általában csak reggel tér haza. Komor arccal gondolta végig az eseményeket.

- _Nem ölte meg… Tényleg nem ölte meg. Pedig… Pedig megtehette volna. Régebben nem okozott volna neki problémát. _– gondolta komoran. – _Talán mégis igaza van Mei-nek. Gaara-ban van még emberi lélek._

- Kankurou… – riadt fel a merengésből nővére hangjára. – Hol vagyok?

- Visszahoztalak a faluba. Eszméletlenül találtam rád az erdőben. Azt hittem meghaltál. – mondta a fiú csendesen.

- Gaara…

- Tudom. – vágott közbe a fiú.

- Életben hagyott. Pedig azt hittem meghalok akkor.

- Igen. Különös dolog történik. – felelte a fiú elmerengve, miközben emlékezetébe idézte a fénylő alakot és az alig észrevehető, halványan izzó rajzolatokat a testén. – Több, mint különös.

- Mit tegyünk most? – kérdezte Temari tanácstalanul.

- Semmit. Megtesszük, amiért idejöttünk. És kivárjuk ennek a dolognak a végét. De ezúttal sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennünk Gaara-val.

- Igen. Sajnálom. – felelte a lány. Tudta, hogy ezúttal tényleg óvatlan volt. De nem tett le róla, hogy kiderítse az igazságot. Őszintén megdöbbentette a tény, hogy Gaara nem ölte meg. Régebben ilyen valóban nem fordulhatott volna elő. Nem véletlenül ügyeltek minden egyes lépésükre, kimondott szavukra előtte. Valamint amióta ez a Mei Hikari megjelent Kankurou is furcsán viselkedett. Ki akarta deríteni, hogy ki lehet ez a lány, és mit akarhat. De tudta, hogy erre még bőven lesz ideje a vizsga végéig.


End file.
